The Forgotten Biju
by IKage7
Summary: We all know the story about the Ten Tailed beast and the nine tailed beasts made from it. But what if another was made after the creation of the tailed beasts? What does she want? How did she come to be? And why is she calling Naruto big brother!
1. The Lone Biju

It was a sunny summer day in the land of Fire. The noises of the forest filled the air but there was one thing out of the ordinary, a young girl, no older than seven was skipping happily through the woods. She had long white hair and pale white skin which seemed to glisten in the sun light.

The animals of the forest gave her room as she passed by but did not seem to flee from her like they would a normally, in fact they watched with interested as she passed by them. She does not pay attention to the odd behavior of the animals as she passes by them. No, she seemed to be focused on her destination and the odd song she was singing as she travels.

"First there was one, then there were nine, then came along a tenth.

They frolicked and played for all of their days until that fateful day.

One day a man with the eyes took the Fox away. He forced him to fight the sage. The man with the eyes died that day and the fox was put in a cage. The sage hunted down the rest and sent them all away.

The Tanuki and the Fly were sent to the Sand and there they would remain.

The Cat and the Ox was forced up into the Cloud away from their usual prey.

The Turtle and the Slug were lost to the Mist unable find their way.

The Ape and the Horse were sealed in the Rock unable to escape.

The Fox was alone trapped in the Leaf left to only his rage, but what of the Tenth?

What of the Tenth?

What ever happened to her? She was left all alone with no one around, lost in the big wide world.

Then she decided to hunt the nine down to be family once again." She continued singing this song before finally coming to a stop.

In front of her was a large wall and village gate. Behind the wall was the village known as Konoha. She sniffs the air and smiles ferally, her eyes open revealing two pure silver eyes with slits for pupils. For a brief moment two wolf ears appeared on the side of her head, but they vanished as quickly as they appeared

"Ready or not here I come, Kurama nii-sama." She said with a determined look in her eyes before skipping happily towards the gate, the inhabitance of Konoha blissfully unaware of the danger this little girl could be or the damage she might cause as she searches for her family.

* * *

This is a concept for a story I came up with a while ago, not sure if I will continue with it or what I will do with the story. But if there is interest I will try to continue writing it but updates will probably be few and far between. I will also try to write more per chapter, but again updates will take a while if I decide to continue this story.


	2. A Normal Day

It was a rather normal day for the people of Konoha. The academy had just gotten out and all the kids were happily greeting their parents, all but two that is one of them, by the name of Sasuke Unchiha had left already, the other was Naruto Uzumaki. He watched the parents pick up their kids from his position on the swing. His normally bright eyes had darkened somewhat as he watched this happy sight, knowing that he does not know the warm feeling of a parent's love. As the parents and kids started to disperse he got up and started walking out of the courtyard.

'Why am I all alone.' he thought as he made his way down the street, heading to his apartment. 'No one will tell me, not even the Old man.' Naruto let out a sigh as he remembered the old man's response when he asked. "Don't asked stupid questions, it doesn't bring the dead back to life." He did not know what to make of this, even now. The Old man always seemed to care about him, so why wouldn't he tell him about his parents aside from the fact they were died.

Naruto shook his head. 'No I won't let this get me down, I am sure I will find out, some day.' He thought as he neared his apartment. Upon entering his apartment he couldn't help but sigh again. Not because it apartment was small or messy, no he managed to keep it pretty clean in his opinion and it was a pretty nice size. No the issue was that its size just made him feel even lonelier.

When he had first gotten it he was happy, not just because he had a place to call his own, but because there was a lot of room to play. It might be easier to make friends if he had a place other they the orphanage, but it seemed he was wrong, kids avoided him or made fun of him. The few that didn't had been pulled away by their parents and he was never allowed to play with them again. The closest he had to friends were some of the other kids in the academy the four of them tended to play hooky together but even then he did not really know that much about them. Naruto walked over to the window and glanced down at the road. "I really wish I had a friend."

Meanwhile.

At the gate the eternal Chunin, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuk were watching as people came and went, they had started playing a card game due to how bored they were. Kotetsu was about to win when he glanced up towards the gate and noticed something odd. A little girl, with pale skin and long white hair, was skipping through the gate with no sign of a parent or guardian. Despite this she seemed perfectly fine. There was something else about the girl that felt off to him but he was not sure what. Kotetsu poked Izumo and gestured over to the girl. "Does she seem odd to you?" he asked he friend. Izumo looked over and after a few seconds he nods. "Ya, you'd think a girl that young would be a bit shy or scared traveling alone but she seems to be acting like its normal for her." He whispered back. Kotetsu was about to speak up when he heard the little girl sing.

"First there was one, then there were nine, then came along a tenth.

They frolicked and played for all of their days until that fateful day.

One day a man with the eyes took the Fox away. He forced him to fight the sage. The man with the eyes died that day and the fox was put in a cage. The sage hunted down the rest and sent them all away.

The Tanuki and the Fly were sent to the Sand and there they would remain.

The Cat and the Ox was forced up into the Cloud away from their usual prey.

The Turtle and the Slug were lost to the Mist unable find their way.

The Ape and the Horse were sealed in the Rock unable to escape.

The Fox was alone trapped in the Leaf left to only his rage, but what of the Tenth?

What of the Tenth?

What ever happened to her? She was left all alone with no one around, lost in the big wide world.

Then she decided to hunt the nine down to be family once again." The girl song as she started to make her was past the two.

Kotetsu and Izumo turned and looked at each other after she finished the song once. Izumo then turned back towards the girl. "Hey excuse me little one could you come over here?" He asked. The girl stopped her song and stood still before turning towards them and making her way over towards them. "What is it Mister?" she asked in a playful tone.

Kotetsu pushed a paper and pen towards her. "We need you to sign in." he said as he watched her carefully. The girl blinked and looked at the paper for a bit before nodding. She took the pen and wrote her name down before pushing it back towards him. "There you go, is that all Misters?" she asked tilting her head. Kotetsu shook his head. "One last thing, can you tell us why you're here?" he asked The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Sure I am looking for my Nii-sama!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Izumo and Kotetsu blink but nod. "OK thank you, you may go now." Izumo said. The girl smiled and continued skipping into town. Kotetsu took the paper and pen and blinked at the same she wrote. "Huh she only wrote her first name…Tsuki." He said and showed the paper to his partner. Izumo took a look and blinked as well. "I think we might want to report this, we might want to keep an eye on her." He said and Kotetsu nodded before taking the paper and disappearing in a shushin.

A bit away from them the girl smiled, having overheard their conversation. "You can try and stop me, but I will find Kurama Nii-sama." She said with a feral smile before heading deeper into the village.

* * *

Hope you like chapter two. Sorry if it seems to be a bit slow, the next chapter should be a bit interesting. I am trying to base some of the stuff off of the anime, In a filler arc The Third Hokage did tell Naruto to stop asking questions about his parents. Also while Naruto did Hang out with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji in the academy there is no sign that they were true friends, more of fellow rule breakers.

I also hope to make the next chapter a bit longer then this one but no guarantees.


	3. The Old Man and The Wolf

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a good day. He managed to spend his breakfast with his grandson, he had finished his paper work early, and now he was relaxing with one of his favorite books. Yes this was a good day. Sadly like all good things it had to come to an end. There was a Knock on his door and he quickly put away his book. "Enter." He called out.

The door opened and Kotetsu Hagane quickly entered. He moved up to the desk and bowed respectfully "Lord Hokage we might have a problem. I was Manning the check-in at the gate when something unusual happened." He said. The Third raised an eye brow and gestured for him to continue.

"A little girl with pale white skin and snow white hair come to the gate alone, but she did not seem worried or scared that she was alone, in fact she seemed somewhat excited." Kotetsu said before taking a breath and continuing. "Izumo and I called her over and she signed in using just her first name: Tsuki." He said as he handed the sign in sheet.

Hiruzen took it and looked down until he saw her name. He wondered why Kotetsu was worried when he noticed something. 'Her hand writing is very clean especially for a young girl.' He thought before glancing back up at Kotetsu, who opened his mouth to speak again. "While this in and of itself is not bad the song she was singing was what concerned us." He said and began to recite what Tsuki was singing.

As Kotetsu recited the song Hiruzen's eyes got wider and wider. By the time he was finished Hiruzen was about ready to jump out of his seat. "Where is she now?" he asked as he did his best to keep himself calm. Kotetsu glanced down at the floor. "We don't know sure. We did not have enough justification to follow her but we thought it best to report this." He said somewhat worried.

Hiruzen nodded, understanding the logic. 'I see, did she say anything else?" he asked, hoping for some sort of clue. "Yes sir, she said she was looking for her Nii-Sama." He said and Hiruzen jumped up out of his seat. "Neko! Sukanku!" he yelled out and two Anbu appeared before him. One had long purple hair and a sword on her back wearing a Neko mask. The other had short brown hair and a Kusarigama attached to his belt.

"Yes sir?" Neko asked calmly. Hiruzen turned towards her. "Neko, find Naruto Uzumaki and keep an eye on him. Take Taka, Hato and Beja with you. If this girl approaches him capture her or take Naruto to safety" He ordered. Neko nodded and disappeared. He then turned to Sukanaku. "Form a team and search the village. I want this girl found and brought before me." He ordered. Sukanku nodded and disappeared as well.

Hiruzen then turned back to Kotetsu. "Return to your post and tell no one about this, dismissed." He said leaving no room for questions. Kotetsu nodded and left the room. Hiruzen sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I hope that girl is not what I think she is." He said quietly to himself as he turned to look out the window. "But if she is, I am not sure how we can stop her."

 **Meanwhile**

Tsuki smiled as she skipped through the streets of Konoha, now humming her song as she travels. As she travels she looks around and sniffs the air. "Nii-sama's scent is here but I can't seem to find where he went." She muttered as she looked around before shaking her head. "No, matter what I will find him and the others." She said before skipping with a determined look in her eyes. Tsuki suddenly comes to a stop and sniffs the air. "That's Kurama Nii-Sama's scent. And it's fresher then that other trails." She said and started to head off towards the building near the base of the mountain.

Tsuki continued to try and follow her brother's scent until she ended up at the academy. "Hmm His scent is very strong and all over the place, he must come here a lot." She mutters as she continues looking around eventual coming to the lone swing under the tree. "He was here, he must have left a while again, but I am on the right track. She turned to leave when several ANBU landed around her. "Tsuki, Lord Hokage wants to speak with you." The one wearing a skunk mask said, stepping forward a bit.

She looked around and growled. "Darn it, I'm trapped, I could try fighting my way out. No even though I could easily beat them it would attract others to my location and make it harder to find Kurama Nii-sama. Lying my way out? No they wouldn't fall for it. Genjutsu is out of the question as well; to make one they couldn't break will be like firing a flare into the sky. I don't know what the Hokage wants but in all likelihood nothing good for me. My only hope is to go with them and try and escape before they can try something." She thought as she went through her options, her eyes darting between the people around her. "She thought before sighing and nodding her head. "Very well take me to him." She said. The one where the skunk masked nodded and they started to lead her off.

 **Hokage's Tower**

Looking out of his window Hiruzen saw his ANUBU escorting a little girl into the building. 'Looks like they found her, and without incident, let's just hope that trend continues.' He thought and turns his chair around to face the door. After a few minutes there was a Knock on the door. "You may enter." He called out as he adjusted himself in his seat, getting ready for what might be one of the tensest meetings in his life. The door opened and the group of ANBU entered along with the girl. "Lord Hokage, we have brought Tsuki." Sukanku said before stepping aside and gesturing for the girl to move forward. The rest of the ANBU spread out a little bit but stayed in position to stop Tsuki if she tried something.

Hiruzen nodded. "Thank you for your quick work Sukanku, please close the door." He said before turning to the young girl before him and leaning in a bit to get a better look at him. 'She seems to have natural white hair and her eyes, her pupils are slits. Not the most unusual thing but she does not have any other animal traits like the Inuzuka clan have, her nails seem trimmed and her hair is well kept.' He thought as he took in her appearance. One of the ANBU closed the door and once it was the Third quickly went through some hands signs to activate the privacy seals in the room.

After he was sure the seals were active he focused on the girl. "So tell me, what, is a young girl like you doing traveling to a hidden village alone?" he asked, paying attention to her body language. Tauki looked up at him and tilted her head and blinked. "I don't know what you mean Lord Hokage? Is it not possible for a young girl to travel by herself?" she asked in an innocent tone, that Hiruzen was sure could fool most people, but he was not most people. "While that is true your appearance says otherwise, if you were once traveling in a group that got attacked you don't show any sign of injury or having hidden in the woods, plus you were skipping into the village so you weren't attacked. Now if you were just travelling alone, again your appearance doesn't really match that either." He said and narrowed his eyes.

Tsuki pouts and looks off to the side. "I knew I should have gone with a rougher look." She muttered. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at her openly acknowledging this. "So can we skip the deception stage and just go straight to who you are and what you want?" He asked wondering what she would do next.

Tsuki seems to think this over for a bit, glancing around the room before sighing. "Well I guess I have no choice, it would be a pain to fight my way out when I haven't completed what I came here to do." She said which caused Hiruzen to narrow his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but what happened next silenced him. In the side of her head, her ears were replaced with wolf ears and ten wolf tails appeared behind her. The Third and his ANUB guards' eyes widened as they saw this happen. The Hokage collected himself first followed by his ANUB who drew they weapons, but waited for orders or provocation to act.

Tsuki looked up at the Hiruzen and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Hokage. I am Tsuki, The Ten Tailed Wolf. And I am here to find my older brother." She said with a feral smirk as her tails swayed behind her.

* * *

So ya she is a ten tailed Biju. As for why she refer's to Kurama as a older brother well its simple but we will get to that either next time or a later chapter.

Also figured I should put this here, there probably won't be much if any bashing in this fic. As much as I dislike Sakura and Sauske at times I don't plan to bash them at the moment in time but that could change later on.

There will be some changes to things Naruto learns but we will get to that later and don't worry this is not a god like fic, though Tsuki will be pretty powerful but if you didn't expect that they you don't know what the Biju and Jinchuuriki are. I mean they are army and village destoryers last I checked.

Anyway hope you liked this chapter if not feel free to tell me.


	4. The Deal and Roommates

Hiruzen started at Tsuki with a mixture of disbelief and fear. He closed his eyes, took a breath from his pipe and sighed, exhaling some smoke before looking at Tsuki again. 'This is the worst case scenario. Not only is this little girl a being who is looking for the tailed beast but she is more powerful than the nine tails! The next few minutes could decide the fate of the entire village. If we anger her there is not telling what could happen. I am not even sure if we can seal her or who we would seal her in.' He thought as he did his best to maintain his calm exterior.

Hiruzen glanced at his ANBU. He could tell they were tense at the reveal but were still ready to fight on his orders. He then looked back at Tsuki trying to get a ready on her. 'She seems calm, her voice was steady when she revealed what she was to us, if anything she was more annoyed that her back story did not work rather than scared.' He thought as he tried to analyze their conversation so far.

After a few more moments Hiruzen decided to take the initiative. "Well then, considering you haven't attacked us I can assume you are not planning anything hostile to us?" he asked, looking her directly in the eyes. Tsuki smiled and giggled. "Well I guess that depends. I want my Nii-sama and I want him freed so if that is a threat to your Village then you can take it as such." She said as she returned his gaze.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I am sorry but I cannot allow that, if we were to free him it would kill the host. "He said, narrowing his eyes at her. 'If she is a threat to Naruto I might have to try and seal her. Tsuki scowled and narrowed her eyes. "I see, so you won't free Nii-sama and if I threaten to do it myself then we will be at ods and have to fight. Am I correct?" she asked tilting her head.

Hiruzen nodded and continued to narrow his eyes, right for said fight. "That is correct. As much as I can understand the want to be with your family I can't give up the life of one person to let that happen, especially when the Fox might attack us once he is free." He explained.

Tsuki sighed and looked up at him. "So Konoha will keep my Nii-sama as an unwilling weapon then?" she asked as she looked at him angrily. Looking like a wild animal about to pounce. Hiruzen sighed internally. 'Not good I need to come up with something to solve this, some way for them to be together without killing Naruto and freeing the Fox.' He thought. Just as he finished the thought his eyes widened. 'That could work and kill two birds with one stone.' He then focused back on Tsuki and raised his hand. "If you let me, I might have a suggestion that could work for both of us and eventually result in your brother's freedom." He said as calmly as he could.

Tsuki blinked and her ears perked up. "OK, you have my attention." She said settling down a bit. Hiruzen smiled. "While it is true I won't free the Nine tails now, what I can offer is that once the current Host reaches the end of his life he releases the seal and your brother will be free. It will take a while but this way we can get through this without having to fight." He said before smiling. "And you can live with the Host if you want that way you are with your brother for most of the time. Of course if the host's living situation changes that part might have to change." he added, trying to appease her.

Tsuki closed her eyes and started to think it over. 'Hmm I guess this could work, I get to be with Kurama Nii-Sama and I can make sure this "Host" treats him right.' She thought before looking back at the Hokage. "What situations would make it that I could not live with him anymore?" she asked wanting that clarified. Hiruzen nodded. "Well moving with to a smaller place, getting married things like that though we will try to make sure you are nearby if that would help." He said, hoping this would be acceptable.

Tsuki seemed to think for another few moments before nodding. "Very well I agree but I want this in writing and passed down to the next Hokage and the one after that till the time comes to free Nii-sama." She said, wanting to make sure there was no way Konoha could weasel out of this deal. "And if Konoha or the "Host" try to back out of this deal I will take action." She said, glaring at the Hokage.

Hiruzen nodded. "Very well, but you must not mention the Nine tails to the host, he does not know yet and I want to keep it that way for now." He said in a. authoritative voice. Tsuki raised an eye brow. "Are you serious? Your Host does not know that he has my Nii-Sama in him?" she said, surprised at information. "How are you going to explain my living with him then?"

Hiruzen smiled. "I have a few ideas. We could say you're an orphan who got kicked out due to more "Animalistic tendencies". Another option is that we say your parents died on their way here lost everything to bandits." He said as he leaned back trying to think of other ideas. Tsuki glares at him a bit when he mentions "Animalistic tendencies" but nods in understanding. "Still those don't really understand why I would live with him." She said pointing out a flaw in these stories.

Hiruzen shook his head. "No but there are a few options for that as well, If we go with the first option I can say it was hard for you to make friends so I thought putting the two of you together might help each other out." He said in response. Tsuki nodded in understanding. "OK I can go along with that, is there everything Lord Hokage?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No there is one more thing, I would like you to join the academy." He said and raised his hand to stop her upcoming protest. "Let me finish before you argue. If you join the academy not only will you spend more time with your Brother and his host but if you graduate you will have a layer of protection if it ever gets out that you are a Biju. I can tell everyone that you are a Ninja and therefore already under my control thus it will be harder for them to argue sealing you, not impossible but hard."

Tsuki growled but nodded. "I understand, I don't like it but I understand." She growled, reluctant to take this part of the deal. "But once my Nii-Sama is free I can retire, no excuse, no arguing." She stated, leaving not room for debate. Hiruzen nodded. He then took out a pen and piece of paper. He started writing down the deal they had made. Once he was finished and handed it to one of his ANBU who handed it to her. She looked it over and nodded, signing it before handed it back to Hiruzen who signed it as well. "I will have a few copies made and have one delivered to you once they are done, but for now let's take you to your new home." He said and stood up.

Tsuki nodded and followed him out of the room, the ANBU followed them stealthily. Tsuki smiled and skipped happily as they walked. 'Finally I will be with Kurama Nii-Sama again! I wonder if he will be happy to see me?' She thought as they traveled to their destination.

 _Naruto's apartment_

Naruto sighed as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Next to him was a blank scroll. "I don't get why we have to write about the Second Shinobi war. Shouldn't we be learning some cool Jutsu or something?" He complained as he glanced over at the scroll and sighed again. "I guess I should get started." Naruto slowly got out of bed and picked up the scroll and took it over to the table and got one of his pencils and started to think about what he knew about war. After a few moments he banged his head on the table. "I can't remember anything." He muttered. Just then he heard a knock on his door.

He blinked. 'Who could that be" he thought as he slowly got up. "I'm coming" he called out as he made his way over to the door. Once there he opened it and saw two people. One was a white haired girl he did not recognize, the other was one of the few people who would talk to him. "Old Man what I you doing here? And who's this girl?" he asked pointing at the pale skinned girl who's eyes narrowed briefly at his rude actions.

Hiruzen shook his head. "Naruto it's rude to point at someone, as for who she is She is going to be your new roommate." He said with a smile on his face, knowing what Naruto's reaction will be. Naruto jumped back in shock at this. "WHAT?! What do you mean roommate?!" He yelled out. Hiruzen smiled at this and walked inside. "She is going to be living with you now, If I recall there is a small room in your apartment for another person. " He said calmly, trying to settle Naruto down a bit. Naruto settled down a bit but shook his head. "I can't live with her she's a…" Naruto said but was stopped when Hiruzen raised his hand. "A girl? Naruto when you become a Ninja you will have to share rooms with other Ninja, both male and female. Doing this now will help you greatly later on." He said, knowing this would help make Naruto agree.

Naruto shut his mouth and looked away pouting. Hiruzen kneeled down next to him. "She is also like you." He said in a hushed voice. Naruto looked up at him his eyes widened. "Like me?" he asked somewhat confused. Hiruzen nodded and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yes, just like you she has no one to take care of her and has trouble making friends." He said and watched as the gears turned in Naruto's head.

After a few moments Naruto nod. "OK Old man she can live here." He said with a smile. Hiruzen nodded I knew I could count on you. Now Tomorrow some furniture will be delivered for her but for now you two will have to share." He said before patting the two of them on the head. "Take care and I will see you two then." He added for leaving the apartment.

Naruto turned towards Tsuki and smiled somewhat nervously. "Well I guess we are roommates now, My names Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" he asked. "My name is Tsuki, I don't have a last name though." She said with an playful smiles as she tilts her head cutely. "Naruto tilts his head. 'Tsuki doesn't have a last name, that's odd.' He thought.

In the back of his mind locked behind a cage. Two red eyes open. " **Tsuki huh, it's been a while. I wonder how much you have grown, Imouto.** " Kurama said, his nine tails swaying gently behind him. " **One thing is for sure, things will be a lot more interesting from now on.** "

* * *

Chapter four is up. I am going to be adding titles to the chapters now since I figured it will be better that way. Also I want your opinion, should the teams be the same or should they be different. Feel free to say if you want Tsuki in one of the rookie teams or not I am open to that idea.

Also sorry if Paragraps are bunched together, trying to figer out how to double space them so I can fix that.


	5. First Night and Reunion

Naruto stared at Tsuki for a bit. 'What was that odd feeling I had just now' He thought but then shook his head and smiled his usual foxy smile at her. "Well I think we will get along just fine." he said before his stomach growled. Tsuki raised an eye brow and stared at him. "Well I guess all of this has made me hungry, would you like something as well?" he asked. Tasuki nodded. "Sure. What do you have?" she asked politely.

Naruto walked off to the kitchen. "Well I have some instant ramen if that's ok with you." he said. Tsuki nodded as she watched him open a cabinet full of instant Raman. "Sure that is fine." she replied. 'Though I should probably get something else tomorrow, no way I am going to eat just Raman all the time, he shouldn't either.' she though as she moved to sit down at the table

Tsuki sighed as she watched the as Naruto started to heat up some water for the Raman and sighed internally. She then looked around the apartment, taking in its layout and what Naruto had. 'Hmm not bad, I guess Hiruzen at least wanted Naruto to live in some form of comfort. Not that it would help much.' she thought. 'Stupid villages. Making my family into weapons. If the first Hokage was around I would beat him to a pulp.'

After several minutes of water for the water to boil and putting said water into the Raman cups the two of them began to eat. Tsuki watched as Naruto in haled his Raman and took her time eating. 'Seems like he is a messy eater as well as unmannered'. Maybe I should do something about that is I am going to live here.' she thought as she focused on her food. 'Not bad, though I prefer the stuff I get while hunting.' she thought as she finished off her cup. "Thank you for the food Naruto." she said with a smile.

Naruto blinked a bit confused but nodded. "Sure I am glad you liked it." he said with a big smile on his face. He then glanced over to the scroll on his table and sighed. "Well I might as well get started on my homework." he muttered as he throughout his trash and walked over to the table. Tsuki tilted her head and followed him. "What are you working on?" she asked, sitting down across from him.

Naruto looked up at her. "I need to write a report on the Second Shinobi war, but I don't know much about it." he said looking down. Tsuki smirked internally. 'Well I guess living for a long time has some perks.' she thought as she moved over and sat next to him. "I can help you out if you want, I like to learn about history so I know a few things about the Second war." she said.

Naruto's eyes light up. "You can help me? That's great!" he said, hugging her in thanks. "Thank you so much!" he said. Tsuki blushed as his sudden action. She moves to shove him but stops. 'I have to be careful I am a lot stronger than he is, I could hurt him if I am not careful.' she thought before gently (gentle for her) pushed him off. "Ok Ok, no need for that let's just get this done." she said with a smile. (I am not doing a homework session, too boring for me to write it.)

Two hours later Naruto put his pencil down and leaned back. "Finally, I can't believe how long that took." he said. Tsuki looks at him and blinks. "It was a major time in history, a lot happened so of course it took a while to write a report." she said stating the obvious. "If you read more history books, you would know all of this." she added.

Naruto leans forward onto the table. "But books are so boring, why can't we focus on Jutsu and stuff instead of history." he muttered. Tsuki pouts at him. "Those who do not learn from their mistakes are doomed to repeat them. History helps everyone to learn about the success and failures of their enemies and allies and thus do better." she said as she watched him.

Naruto opens his eyes. "Really it matters that much?" he asked tilting his head. Tsuki nods. "Of course there is a lot you can learn through history, you just need to take your time and realize It." she said with a smile. Naruto closes her eyes and thinks. "Hmm I guess you are right, maybe I should try a bit harder in reading books." he mutters in a somewhat defeated tone as he is unable to counter her logic.

Tsuki smiles and pats him on the head. "Don't worry I am sure you can do it." She said encouragingly. Naruto nodded. "Your right, I can do it after all I'm going to be the Hokage one day!" he said and Tsuki nodded. "That's the spirit." She said and glanced over at the clock. "Hmm I going to get a early shower if that is ok." She said as she moved to stand up. "I was travelling for a while so I have not had a good shower in quite a while." She added as she made her way over to the bathroom. Naruto nodded. "Ok there should be an extra towel in there you can use." He said as he put his report and notes away in his book bag.

Tsuki nodded in thanks and walked into the bathroom, locking door behind her. "Well might as well take my time and enjoy myself." She said as she turned what water on and started to undress as she watered for it to heat up. Once the water was hot enough she stepped into the shower and let out a sigh as the hot water ran down her body. 'While it's good to have a body like this to get around it is a bit annoying at times to clean myself off.' She thought before she started to clean herself off with soap. "But this does feel good." She muttered to herself, taking her time to wash off all the dirt and sweat from her time on the road.

After several minutes to cleaning and relaxing she finally turned the water off and stepped out and started to dry herself off. "I might want to get some normal clothes when I get some money, though food and stuff comes first." She muttered as she started work on drying her hair. Once she was finished she looked down at his clothes and channeled some chakra through her hands as she picked them up, using her power to clean them. 'I shouldn't do this too often otherwise Naruto might get suspicious.' She thought before getting dressed and hanging her towel up.

Once she was finished she walked out of the bathroom and saw Naruto at the window looking down at the streets. She blinked and tilted her head. 'What is he looking at?" she thought and walked over to the window to take a look. Once there she instantly knew what he was watching: families. Mothers and Fathers spending time with their kids before heading home for the night. 'He really is lonely isn't he?' She thought before stepping back a bit. "Hey Naruto, I'm done." She said. Naruto jumped in surprise but nodded. "Ok I'll get my shower in a bit." He said before glancing back out the window for a moment. She nodded and made her way over to his couch and lay down.

Soon after Naruto got up and went into the bathroom. 'I now see why you did this Lord Hokage, you really do care for him, not as a weapon, but as a person.' She thought and smiled. "I guess some humans aren't so bad." She whispered to herself before closing her eyes to get comfortable.

When she opened her eyes she found that was late at night. All the lights had turned off and she could hear snoring coming from Naruto's bed. She moved to get up and noticed there was a blanket covering her and a pillow under her head. 'Did he do this? That was nice of him.' She thought before getting up and quietly walking over to his bed. She looked down at him and smiled. He was spread out on the bed, his blanket no longer covering him. "Can't even stay still in your sleep can you?" she whispered quietly before reaching over and fixing his blanket. Once that was done she reached out and pat him on the head. "You're a nice guy Naruto." She muttered. Her eyes widen as she felts a sudden pull and her world goes black.

When she comes too she is in what looked like some kind of sewer. "What? Where am I, some kind of sewer?" she sound out loud be quickly stopped that train of thought. "No, this isn't a sewer, it doesn't smell like it, and this chakra. It couldn't be." She said to herself before heading deeper in. After walking for a bit she found herself in a large room with a golden cage on the other side and a tag with the word "Seal" written on it. Tsuki's eyes widen. "T-this must be Naruto's seal." She said and made her way over to the gate. Behind it was a large red furred fox with nine tails. Tsuki's eyes widen and she smiles. "KURAMA NII-SAMA!" she yells out and jumped through the bars onto his muzzle, hugging him.

Kurama's eyes open in surprise and he looks down at her. " **Tsuki, it has been a while. I can honestly say that I never expected to see you after I was sealed. I was worried you would have been caught with the others.** " He said and smiled softly, an expression he had not had in a long time.

Tsuki smiled and nuzzled his fur. "I am really good at hiding Kurama Nii-Sama or did you forget all those games of hide and seek." She said giggling a bit, looking up at his eyes. "But why am I here?" she asked tilting her head. Kurama closed his eyes to think. " **If I had to guess it probably has to do with that telpathic connection we all have, it must have activated somehow when you touch my pathetic host.** " He said growling a bit. Tsuki nodded and her smile grew. "That's good, then that means I can come see you when Naruto is asleep!" She said in excitement. Kurama however shook his head. " **No you must be careful, we have never been able to communicate like this since we were sealed. Until we can confirm that you won't get trapped by this wretched seal you must not come back.** " He said in a commanding tone. Tsuki nodded and lowered her head. "Ok Kurama Nii-Sama." She muttered sadly and nuzzled his fur again.

Kurama noticed she was upset and one of his tails moved over her and gently pat her. " **Don't worry I am sure we will figure out a way for us to be together again my** **Imouto**." He said to try and cheer her up. Tsuki nodded and smiled. "Your right, we will figure this out and then we can go find the others!" she said and got off of his muzzle. "Well I better get going in case Naruto wakes up. Goodbye Kurama Nii-Sama. I will make you proud" she said and closed her eyes. After a few moments she vanished from sight. Kurama closed his eyes chuckled. " **You already have my** **Imouto"** He said before curling back up and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. I do have a question for you all. Do you want me to keep writing like this or break up the paragraph every time the character talking changes?

Also sorry if this seems to be going slow, in a few more chapters there will probably be a time skip to after the Academy, unless I come up with something I want to do during that time span. Also do you have any preferences for new team layouts? Do note I will not be changing team 10 unless someone can give me a really good reason for it. Right now I am leaning towards leaving them the same and either having: A. adding Tsuki to team 7. B. Have her replace Sakura(Not really for this but it is a possibility or C. Making a new team for her to join.


	6. New Friend and Surprise Classmate

It was the morning of the next day when Naruto woke up. He let out and loud yawn and looked around his apartment before taking notice of the young girl on his couch. 'Oh ya the old man dropped her off yesterday and she's staying with me now.' He thought before stretching. He walks over to his dresser and gets some clothes for the day and heads to the bathroom to get dressed.

As this happened Tsuki stirred and sat up. She looked around the apartment. 'Mm that's right I live with my Brother's Host now.' She thought as she got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Might as well see if there is anything other than Raman to eat." She muttered and started going through the kitchen. She managed to find some bread, bacon and a carton of eggs. "Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast it is." She said as she got the food out and two frying pans.

As she started cooking Naruto came out of the bathroom and looked over at her. "What are you doing?" he asked tilting his head. Tsuki looks at him and blinks. "Umm cooking? What does it look like I am doing?" she asked before turning her attention back to the food. Naruto blinks at her answer and walks towards her. "I can see that I was wondering why." He asked annoyed at her answer. Tsuki sighed and turned towards him. "Because we both need a good breakfast, you have the academy today right? You need all the energy you can get if you want to be an awesome Ninja." She said remembering how the Hokage got him agree to her staying with him.

Naruto blinked and nodded. He then went to one of the cabinets and getting plates for the two of them and putting them on the table. Tsuki smiled at his help and went back to focusing on the food. "I can't cook much just a few things so don't expect me to cook all the time for us" she said. 'After all I only needed to learn a few things that humans do in order to hide.' She thought as the toaster popped. She went over to the toaster and took the pieces out and set them down on plates for them before returning focus to the eggs and bacon. After a couple moments she took the frying pants and put some of the eggs on their plates along with the bacon.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks you for the meal." He said and started eating. Tsuki blinked and nodded before she started eating as well, albeit at a slower pace them him. Once Naruto was finished eating he took his plate over to the sink and started to clean it and the frying pans off. Tsuki watched him curiously but went back to eating her food. Once she was done eating she took her plate over to him and helped him finish cleaning. Once they were done Naruto looked over at the clock. "OH NO! I am going to be late if I don't hurry!" he said and ran over, grabbing his back and his homework before heading out the door. Tsuki watched him go and smiled. "Well I better go as well I don't want to be late for my first day." She said with a playful smile.

 _Konoha Academy_

Naruto slammed the door open as he made it to the classroom. "Sorry if I am late Iruka Sensei." He said panting a bit. Iruka looked over at him and nodded. "Your actually right on time Naruto I was about to take roll. Just find a seat and we can get started." He said in a kind yet strict tone. Naruto nodded and looked around. His usual seat by Sakura was taken so he looked for another available seat. He finally noticed one by the quietest girl in the class: Hinata Hyuga. He nodded and walked up to Hinata. "H-hey is this seat taken?" he asked. Hinata seemed to freeze for a second but shook her head. "N-n-no N-Naruto-kun i-i-its available." She said stuttering shyly 'Naruto-kun is sitting next to me! W-what do I do?' she thought. He smiled and set his bag down before sitting down. "Thanks Hinata." He said unaware of her nervousness.

Once he sat down Iruka called out roll and the classes started. Naruto sighed as Iruka started another lecture on history but did his best to listen as he remembered his conversation from last night. Eventually it reached Noon and Naruto got up to head out and eat Lunch. Before he could walk away he heard a voice call out to him. "N-n-naruto D-d-d-do you want to eat Lunch together?" Hinata asked, blushing as she used every ounce of confidence she had to ask this. Naruto looked at her. 'd-did Hinata just asked to eat Lunch with me?' he thought in surprise. After a few moments he nodded. "Sure thing Hinata I would like that." He said and waited for her to gather her things before heading outside.

He stopped by the cafeteria to get something and went out to sit under a tree like he normally does, Hinata following him. Once they were at the tree they sat down and started to eat, in relative silence. 'W-why can't I say anything to him?' Hinata thought annoyed that her shyness was getting the better of her again. Naruto glanced over at her as he ate the sandwich he got from the cafeteria. 'I wonder why she wants to eat lunch with me?' he thought confused. After a few moments Hinata finally managed to speak up. "S-s-so Naruto D-did you g-g-get your report done?" she asked glad she had managed to think of a topic to discuss.

Naruto looked up at him and nodded. "Ya, surprisingly I managed to finish it with a bit of help from someone I met yesterday." He said with a foxy smile. Hinata nodded and had a small smile on her face. "T-t-that's good I'm glad." She said quietly before going back to her food. A few moments later they both finished their food and made their way back to the classroom, returning to the seats they were in before.

After a few minutes everyone filled back into the classroom and Iruka walked bin. He asa about to start the next lesson when there was a knock on the door. Irkua turned towards the door. Come in." he said and another academy instructor walked in and whispered something into his ear and handed him a note. Iruka's eyes widened as he listened to his fellow instructor and nodded. "OK go ahead." He said and turned towards the class. "Well class we are getting a new student, she is younger then all of you but her scores are too high to put her in any other year than this one." He said before turning towards the door. "You may come in now." He called out and the door opened again. A girl with long white hair and pale skin walked in and turned towards the class. Everyone was looking at her curiously except for Naruto who was looking at her in surprise. "Hello I am Tsuki, I know I am younger then all of you but I hope we can be friends." She said tilting her head and smiling.

Naruto stared at her his mouth opened in surprise. It took every ounce of self-control not to yell out at her. 'What is she doing here?! How did she get in the same year as me?! Does the Old Man have something to do with this?' he thought Hinata looked at the new girl and glanced at Naruto and blinked when she saw his expression. 'Why is he surprised, does he know her somehow?' she thought and turned to look at the girl. 'There is something off about her.' She thought. For once her Heiress training from her clan was proving useful. 'She is confident and seems strong.'

Some of the other Clan Heirs noticed something was off about her as well. Shino felt his incent partners going nuts something about his chakra begin different and dangerous. Shikamaru looked at her lazily. 'How good must she be to get put in our year on her first day? Her body language also indicates she is more than she appears.' He thought. Kiba blinked and sniffed the air. 'She smells of Wolves and the forest. I wonder why.'

Tsuki smiled internally at Naruto's reaction. 'Not telling him I would train to be a ninja is so worth it.' She said with a small smirk. Iruka smiled and looked at Tsuki. "Well why don't you take the seat in the back next to Hinata." He said pointing to the chair on the other side of Hinata. Tsuki smiled and nodded before making her way up the stairs.

As she neared the top she tilted her head. 'Hmm should I play a prank on Naruto?' she thought before smiling. 'why not and it works after all he does hold my brother, and Kurama Nii-Sama might appreciate it.' She thought as she made it to the desk. "Hello Naruto Nii-san, I hope you enjoyed my surprise." She said just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Everyone yelled out in surprise and Hinata's eyes widened. 'Naruto kun has a sister?!' she thought in surprise. The rest of the class explodes in questions Iruka quickly recovers and tries to settle the class down. Naruto stares at Tsuki in shock and annoyance.

After a few moments Iruka regained control of the class and looked up Tsuki. "Tsuki can you please explain yourself?" he asked politely but was just as curious as the rest of his class. Tsuki turned around and put her hands behind her back. "Its quiet simple I live with Naruto Nii-san." She said, adding to the confusion. It took another couple moments to settle the class down again. "Miss Tsuki can you elaborate some more?" he asked somewhat annoyed. Tsuki nodded. "Well I live with him, I'm younger then him so he is my Nii-sama." She said with a childish smile. Some of the class was confused but Shikamaru finally spoke up. "Troublesome, your bother Orphans and you live with naruto now so you can him your brother right?" he said lazily.

Tsuki nodded. "That's right." She said happily. Irkua nodded. "Ok now that we have sorted that out can you take your seat so we can get started with class." He said in a somewhat stern tone. Tsuki nodded again and moved to sit down in her seat. She smiled at Naruto playfully who pouted and rested his head on his arms. Hinata looked at Naruto and then at Tsuki before returning her focus to the front as Iruka started their next lesson.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was a quick one and not much happened in it, I just wanted to introduce Tsuki to the class and bring Hinata into the story. Also Right now Hinata doesn't love Naruto per say she is still at the admiration stage. As for her talking to Naruto as faar as I knpow Naruto never sat near he rin class so if he did maybe she might have been able to talk to him, maybe not who knows.

As for her clan training. The clans of Villages are in politics, they have to be since what happens in Konoha politicly with most likely affect them. Also reading body langauge is a good thing to pick up so it makes sense she and maybe a few of the other clan heirs would know at least some of the basics, even at this young age.


	7. Sparring and The Offer

Naruto let out another sigh. 'Today has been a long day.' He thought as his current class started to finish up. It had started out well enough. Tsuki made him his first ever home cooked meal. Then someone in his class had talked to him without insulting or making fun of him. But then it went downhill. Tsuki showed up joining his class and they pulled a prank on everyone by calling him her brother, granted they managed to clear it up but now everyone knew he had a girl living in his apartment.

Iruka final set down the book he was reading from and looked up at the class. "OK class now if you will follow me we will head out to the training yard for some sparing" he said. Naruto perked up at that and smiled. 'Finally something Ninja actually do' he thought as made his way to his out to the training yard.

Tsuki watched Naruto and shook her head. 'Maybe I shouldn't have played that prank on him." She thought as she gathered her own stuff up. "I should probably apologize; maybe make dinner to help cement that." She said as she moved to leave the room. Just before she made it into the hallway she heard a voice call out to her. "Hey Tsuki wait up." Tsuki turned around and saw two of the girls from class: a girl with pink hair and a girl with blonde hair approach her.

"Do you mind if we walk with you to the training ground?" the pink haired girl asked. Tsuki tilted her head for a moment before shrugging. "Sure we can walk together." She said and continued walking down the hallway the girls following her. After a moment she looked back at the girls. "So what are your names?" She asked the two as they traveled down the hallway. "I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno" the blonde haired one said gesturing to herself and then to the other girl. Tsuki nodded. "Well it's nice to meet both of you." She said politely.

Sakura nodded before speaking up. "So we were wondering what are you doing living with Naruto? I mean it must be kind of rough living alone with a boy." She said as they neared the door out of the school. Tsuki shook her head. "Not really, at least not yet, but we will so thought I think he and I will get along just fine." She said with a smile before coming to a stop due to arriving at their destination.

Iruka watched as he class gathered around and waited for everyone to get their before speaking up. "OK this will be just like last time, Taijutsu only. If you are knocked out of the ring or pinned down you loss and I reserve the right to call a match if I think one person has won or if things start to go too far." He said looking at all of his students sternly. The students all nodded and the spars started and Tsuki quickly noticed a difference in strength between the girls and the boys. "Wow what is with these girls the only one to have beaten anyone is that blue haired girl.' She thought glancing over at Hinata who had just finished her match again one of the boys.

Iruka turned towards some of the few remaining students. "OK next up is Naruto vs Sasuke. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and glared at him before walking into the ring. Sasuke walked calmly into the ring and looked at Naruto before getting into position. Naruto w glared at Sasuke as he got ready as well. "You're going down Sasuke!" he called out. Sasuke smirked. "In your dreams loser." He said waited for Iruka to give the signal.

Iruka looked at the two boys and nodded. "Let the match begin." He called out. Naruto ran towards Sasuke his arm moved back getting ready to punch him. Sasuke smirked at this and easily dodged the attack before countering with a kick to the back, sending Naruto off balance. He then pressed his advantage punching Naruto in the ribs and stomach. Naruto grunted and tried to counter and a punch to Sasuke's stomach but it was blocked and Sasuke counter with a knee kick to Naruto's stomach before knocking him to the ground.

Iruka raised his hand calling the match in Sasuke's favor. Tsuki sighed and shook her head. 'Naruto's attacks were too obvious and he has no real style compared to Sasuke and the others.' She thought as she watched Iruka try to get the two to make some sort of weird handshake.

Iruka sighed after failing to get the two of them to shake hands and then looked over at the remaining two students. "Ok next up Kiba and Tsuki." He said. Kiba smiled. "Well I guess this will be an easy win." He said loudly and walked into the ring. Tsuki smirked. 'Oh so he thinks he can be me easily does he well then let's show this puppy what happens when you take on a Wolf.' She thought as she walked into the ring and turned to face him.

Iruka looked a little worried as the two entered the ring but when he glanced at Tsuki he saw something odd. 'Her eyes, those aren't the eyes of a little girl taking on an older opponent. They look like the eyes of jonin about to fight a genin. She sees him as boring?' he thought continued but got into position as the two of them got in their fighting stances. "Ready? Begin!" he called out. Kiba wasted no time and chaged in with his clans fighting style trying to take a easy win. 'Heh she can't beat me I am one of the best fighters in the class.' He thought smugly

Tsuki watched him as he slashed at her with his sharped nails and easily side stepped him. Kiba's eyes widen in surprise and head just his stance to turn and slashes at her again, only for her dodge him again. 'How is she dodging me so easily?' he thought. Before he could try and figure it out his thoughts were interrupted. "Is that all you've got?" Tsuki asked with a bored expression on her face. "I thought you would be better at this but it seems like your just a little weak puppy." She said, her tone of voice showed no emotion other than boredom.

Kiba growled at her taunt. "I will show you which one of us is a weak puppy!" he yelled and charged at her attacking her again. Tsuki dodged for a third time but did a foot sweep as she did so, tripping Kiba and making fall into the ground face first. Tsuki backs up a bit and waited for him to get up. "If you're done fooling around can we start sparing?" she said tauntingly. Kiba growled louder and got up. "That's it no more mister nice guy!" he yelled and charged at her. "Tsuki smirked at this and narrowed her eyes. As he closed in she ducked down under his attack and punched him in the stomach with enough force to push him halfway to the other side in the ring. Tsuki stopped and looked at the downed Kiba. 'That was a bit too much force. I guess I need to work on control my strength more when we spar.' She thought as Kiba slowly got back up to his feet.

Iruka looked at Kiba and then turned to Tsuki before he raised his hand. "Match over Tsuki is the winner." He said calmly bit inside he was very surprised. 'She was not only able to dodge Kiba the whole time but one of her punch threw him across the ring. I can see why she was put in my class, she is not ordinary girl.' He thought before turning to Kiba who had started to complain about his verdict. "Kiba with one attack she knocked the breath out of you and you did not managed to hit her once. Not only that but she managed to taunt you to the point of throwing caution to the wind which would have gotten you killed on a real mission." Iruka started which managed to put an end to Kiba's complaint.

Tsuki walks out of the ring and back over to the rest of the students. She looks at their faces and notices they are staring at her curiously. 'Well that's not unexpected I took down a clan heir easily and made him look like a fool.' She thought before smiling slightly. After Tsuki and Kiba rejoined the others Iruka turned to address the class. "You all did very good today. But there are things all of you could work on. Through next week we will work on fixing those problems and strengthening the other aspects of your fighting styles. But that is all for today, go back to the class room and gather your stuff before your parents get here." He said, dismissing the class.

The students made their way back inside. As they walked the students discussed the matches that just happened. From what she could over hear a few of the girls were talking about Sasuke's match and how well he did as well as her match. What really caught her attention was what the boys were saying about Naruto. "What is that idiot thinking? He'll never beat Sasuke." One of the boys said. Another one nodded. "Ya I mean he is like a genius or something, not to mention he is from the Uchiha clan."

Tsuki listened to their conversation and frowned. 'They think Naruto can't beat Sasuke? All because he is smarter and has more skills? Its true Naruto isn't good now but he can get better.' She thought as she made her way into the classroom to get her stuff. 'Looks like I might need to help my Kurama Nii-Sama's host out, though I might want my own chance at the Uchiha.' She thought with a smirk on her face as she picked up her stuff and ran off to find Naruto.

Tsuki found him sitting under a swing, watching at the families arrived to pick up their kids. Tsuki watched this and sighed. "Why does he stay and watch them? Does he hope his family will show up one day? Or is it something else?" she muttered before making her way over to him.

Naruto sighed as he watches his classmates get picked up by their families. 'One day…one day I will be happy like them.' He thought. Just then he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over to see Tsuki standing next to him. 'How did she get there without me noticing?' he thought. "You really need to work on your fighting style." She said glancing away to watch the families as well. "Naruto scowls a bit. "What do you want to make fun of me as well?" he asked angrily. Tsuki calmly shook her head. "No just stating fact and offering to help." She said turning to look at him. Naruto sits up straight and blinked. "H-help? You mean you'll help me train?" he asked both confused and hopeful. Tsuki smiled and nodded. "Ya, after all your greed to let me stay at your place I might as well help you out as much as I can." She said and held out her hand to shake his. Naruto looked at it for a moment before nodding and shook her hand. "Ok I accept your offer Tsuki." She said with his usual foxy smile.

Tsuki smiled as well. "Well lets head home we can start tomorrow after school." She said. Naruto nodded and got up off of the swing. "Sounds good to me, but why not tonight?" he asked. Tsuki smirked. "Because I have some shopping to do tonight plus I need to think of a training plan and that can take a little bit." She stated. Naruto nodded in understanding and the two of them started making their way home.

 _Hokage Tower_

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the Hokage had watched their entire conversation. "They seem to be getting along which is good. Though I did not expect her to offer to help train him, this could prove quite interesting. He said with a small smile on his face. 'I knew putting the two of them together would help, but I didn't expect her to get attached to him this quickly. I wonder if it is because her brother is sealed in Naruto.' He sighed and took another breath from his pipe. "For now I can only sit back and watch what will become of this friendship.

* * *

First fight scene. Not sure how good it is, plus it was just a sparing match. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it. I would have made this chapter longer but it seemed to have a good ending point and I did not want to ruin that. Also I am working on making these chapters longer so updates might take a bit longer as I do that but it should remain at one update a week unless something comes up or I don't get as much work done as I wanted.


	8. Stalker, Dinner and Chakra

Once they returned home Naruto noticed a letter on the floor. "Huh what's this?" he asked out loud. He checked the envelop to see who it was addressed to and it had Tsuki's name on it. "Here it's for you." He said handing it off to her. Tsuki took it and opened it up. Inside it was some money and a piece of paper. 'I guess that's my money for the money.' She thought as she pocketed the cash and started to read the letter.

Tsuki.

"I have bought some furniture and put it in your room. Nothing special just a: bed, desk, dresser and bookcase. The money is your allowance for the month. Use it to get some clothes for yourself and food. There should be enough in there for a few pairs of basic clothing and a month's worth of food. I hope you and Naruto are getting along.

I know he can be a handful but do your best to take care of him.

Sincerely, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Tsuki finished reading through the letter and nodded. 'Oh he will be more than a handful.' She thought before heading to her room to check it out. Upon entering the room she realized the letter did not lie. There was a: Desk, bed bookshelf and dresser in the room now. The desk was up against the wall facing the window, allowing her to look outside. The bookshelf was next to the desk, probably to make it easier to get something when she needed to study. The dresser was up against the opposite wall next to the closet while the bed was against the wall opposite the door.

'Not bad, I think I can get used to this.' She thought before grabbing a pen and paper, heading to the kitchen to take inventory. "OK so we need some fruits and vegetables along with some meat, maybe chicken and fish. Later we might want to get some more plates and utensils." She muttered as she made a list of things to get. "Should probably get some sort of snack that he have during the day to give us energy." She added on to the list.

As she was writing the list Naruto walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He looked over at her and tilted his head. "What are you doing Tsuki?" he asked as she continued to work on her list. Tsuki glanced up at him before returning to her list. "I am making a list of stuff to get so we both can eat healthier. Main so we have something other than Ramen to eat for lunch and dinner." She said before giving him a stern look when he opened his mouth to argue.

"If you want to get stronger you have to eat more than just Ramen. That doesn't mean you can't eat Ramen, you just have to vary up what you eat." She said in a tone that showed she would not back down from this. "You wanted to get strong Naruto, this is one of the things you have to do to accomplish that goal."

Naruto looked at her like he was going to try and argue with her but sighed and nodded in agreement. "OK I guees I'll follow your advice. After all I did ask you to train me." He said looking slightly sad at this new meal plan. Tsuki shook her head. "Don't worry I will make sure every meal is as tasty as it can be." She said with a smile before finishing up her list.

Naruto nodded as Tsuki walked past him. "I am going to the store now to get what we need, I should be back in a hour or so." She said before heading out. Once she was gone Naruto pouted. "Man who made her the boss of me." He said before heading to his room to relax.

Inside the Seal.

Kurama watched the events of the day and chuckled. " **Hmm seems like Tsuki has not changed at all, she can even keep my Jailer in check. That's good. Now the question is how strong will he get with her help.** " He said before laying down and curling back up to nap. " **Only time will tell.** "

Streets of Konoha

Tsuki hummed as she made her way to the market. The people around her occasionally glance at her or waving politely. She returns the polite waves but ignore the glances. 'It's either because I am new to town or rumors about what I pulled in the academy have already spread.' She thought as she made it to her destination. She walked inside and grabbed a hand basket before she started her search for the items on her list. As she was shopping she had this nagging feeling that something was off.

After getting everything and checking out she made her way back home. As she traveled through the streets the feeling only continued. She stopped moving and looked around. The road was mostly deserted with only a few people other than herself but none of them seemed to be paying attention to her 'What is this strange feeling?' she thought, frowning a bit before continuing on her way home. As she walked the feeling started to irritate her and she turned around looking to see if there was anything there.

She frowned, when she did not see anything but then her eyes widened and she closed them, focusing as much as she could on her hearing and smell. She could hear some animals off in the distance the footsteps of people on the streets. As she focused entirely on smell her eyes opened when she detected a familiar scent. "It's someone from class?' she thought and slowly followed the scent to its source which seemed to be hiding behind a powerline.(The pole supporting the line not the line itself)

As she got to the pole she looked on the other side of it to find a girl with short dark blue hair. 'It's the girl from class, the only one that was good at sparing.' She thought as she came to a stop. "Umm hi?" she said, somewhat nervously as she was unsure about what to do in this situation. Hinata turned and looked at her. "H-h-h-hi." She said shyly as she turned to face Tsuki.

Tsuki looked at Hinata and tilted her head. "Sooo can you tell me why you are following me?" she asked. Hinata's face turned a little red and she started tapping her fingers together. "Um w-w-well Y—y-you said y-you were living with Naruto-kun a-and I wanted t-t-to see if that was true." She said trying not to stutter.

Tsuki looked at her and blinked. "So you were concerned about him and wanted to see what was going on?" she asked. Hinata lowered her head and nodded. Tsuki blinked and looked a bit closer at her. 'I wonder why, she does not seem like the type to hang out with him, maybe wants to be his friend?' she thought unsure what exactly was going one. "If you want you can come with me, I am going to make dinner once I get back and I am sure Naruto would like to have someone over." She offered.

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked up at her. "A-a-are you s-sure?" she asked. I-i-i-I don't want to impose." Tsuki smiled and nodded. "I am sure. Plus I don't think he has anything going on right now." She said as she adjusted the bags in her hands and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her along as she walks back to the apartment.

They walked for a bit, Tsuki letting go of Hinata after a bit and arrive at the apartment. Tsuki opened the door and called out. "Hey Naruto I'm back and I brought someone over for dinner." She said as she made her way into the kitchen. They heard some hurried footsteps as Naruto ran into the room. "S-someone came over?" he asked in hopeful tone. He looked around and saw Hinata in the kitchen with Tsuki, working on putting the food away and getting stuff out for dinner. "Oh hi Hinata! What brought you over?" he asked as he walked closer to her, making her a bit nervous

Tsuki noticed this and came to the rescue. "I ran into Hinata on the way here. We talked for a bit and I asked if she wanted to come over for dinner." She said as she put a pan on the stove, getting between the two while she stayed off to the side. Hinata nodded at Tsuki explanation. 'I guess that is true, though I am glad she did not mention me following her.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "OK so what are we having for dinner?" he asked. Tsuki looked at him as she got some things out. Chicken and rice with some vegetables." She responded. Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Eww I hate vegetables." He said and Tsuki hit him on the head little with a spoon. "You need to eat your vegetables if you want to get stronger. You will eat them, even if I have to hold you down while Hinata shoves them down your throat." She said point back at Hinata who looked afraid for being dragged into this. Naruto pouted and sighed. "Ok fine I will eat them." He said before walking over to his couch and sitting down.

Tsuki smiled and then looked over at Hinata."DO you want to help cook or hang out with Naruto?" she asked as she started to thaw the chicken. HInata looked over at the pouting Naruto and then at Tsuki. "Umm I'll help you for a bit, I-i-I know a recipe for Chicken that Naruto might like." She said quietly. Tsuki smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, let's get started.

As the two of them started cooking Naruto sighed and looked over at his backpack. 'I might as well work on some of my homework.' He thought and walked over to it, pulling out some scrolls before heading back to the couch and started working on his current assignment. Meanwhile the two girls remain focused on their respective jobs. Hinata works on cooking and seasoning the chicken while Tsuki works with the rice and vegetables. Every so often Hinata looks over at Naruto before looking away quickly and focusing on her the food.

Tsuki watches her do this a few times before leaning over to her. "So if you don't mind my asking, why are you looking over at him?" she asked tilting her head Hinata startles a bit and looks down shyly, turning red a little bit. Tsuki blinks and sighs. "Don't worry I won't tell him." She whispered.

Hinata seemed to think about this for a little bit before nodding. "O-o-ok, w-w-well when I was younger, I was being bullied because of my eyes a-and I was t-t-too w-weak to stand up to them." She started to explain. Tsuki nodded and glanced over at Naruto who was still trying to do his homework. She then turned back to Hinata. "Then what happened?" she asked, turning her attention back to the food, making sure it wasn't burning.

Hinata takes a deep breath and continues her story. "W-well, Naruto showed up and he tried to fight the bullies, but he was out numbered and they were stronger. But it didn't stop him and he continued to fighting until he was passed out. When he came to we talked for a little bit and then he walked me home." She said as she finished her story.

Tsuki smiled and nodded. "I see, so you are thankful that he stood up for you and wish you could have so yourself." She said with a smile. "You want to be more like him, unafraid." She said and Hinata nodded in response. "Y-y-ya." She said lowering her head shyly as she turned her complete focus on the food. Tsuki smiled and did the same. After a while they finished cooking and brought the food over to the table. As Hinata finished setting the table Tsuki walked over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto dinners ready." She said with a smile. Naruto looks up from the book he was reading and nods. "Ok smells good. He said with a smile before getting up and joining the two of them at the table.

As the three of them start eating Tsuki glances over at Hinata and notices to seems to be watching for Naruto's reaction as he eats, Naruto himself seems to be oblivious to this and is eating his food. Tsuki briefly rolls her eyes. "Hows the food Naruto?" she asked. She starts eating and glances up at her. "Its really good." He said with a smile before continuing to heat. Hinata smiles and starts eating her own food.

 _Hyuga clan compound_

Once they were done eating Hinata took her leave due to how late it was getting and Tsuki and Naruto took care of the dishes. As she walked back into the clan compound she smiled to herself. 'That was wonder I can't believe I got to have dinner with Naruto!' she thought as she made her way to her bed room, just as she was about to enter a voiced called out to her. "HInata. Where were you?" the voiced asked. She turned around and saw her father standing in the hall behind her. "S-s-sorry Otou-sama. I-i-I was having dinner with s-s-some friends." She said after bowing politely. Hiashi looked at her and nodded. "Very well but next time be sure to tell me ahead of time." He said and Hinata nodded. Hiashi turns to walk away but stops. "Who were theses friends?" he asked without looking back.

Hinata froze having hoped that he would nto ask. "I-i-i-It was Naruto Uzumaki and his roommate Tsuki a new student at school." She said, looking down at the ground. Her father glanced back at her. "I see, tell me about this Tsuki, I heard rumors that she beat the Inuzuka clan heir in a sparring match." He said turning to face her. HInata glanced up at his face but quickly looked away. "S-s-She did beat him, r-rather easily despite being a year or two younger then him." She said. "She seems to be very skilled and knowledgeable. She seems to be very sociable and playful from what I can tell of her personality." Hinata said as she told him what she knew.

Hiashi listened and nodded. "Interesting, she sounds like she will be very strong once she leave the academy. Is there anything else?" he asked. Hinata nods. "W-w-well there is one thing. I used my Byakugan on her after the spar to see how much chakra she had and.." she said trailing off before looking up at her father. "Her chakra is red" she said. Once she had finished her sentence she saw something in her father's eyes she never thought she would see: Fear.

* * *

Finally, sorry for the late post but I did not work on this as much as I wanted throughout the week and I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer they the previous one. Now about Hiashi. He is not evil in this fic, just a father who knows he sometimes has to put his clans needs ahead of his daughters. And him hearing about Tsuki kinda makes sense since a kid joining a class two years ahead of her a beating the clan heir of a clan that specializes in taijutsu is sure to make the rumor mill in the ninja population in Konoha. As for what happens now that he knows she had red chakra you will see.


	9. The Library and a New Interest

Hiruzen smiled he had just finished his paper work for the day and was leaning back in his chair to enjoy the moment of peace and quiet. Sadly for him it was not to stay that way as Hiashi Hyuga rushing in. "Hokage-Sama we have a problem." He said as he walked up to the desk.

Hiruzen looked up at him. "How may I help you Hiashi?" he asked somewhat annoyed at being bothered this late. 'Hiashi wouldn't bother me this late unless it is something important to the village or his clan.' He thought as he tried to come up with what could be wrong.

HIashi takes a brief moment before speaking. "As I am sure you know there is a new student in the academy." He started and Hiruzen quickly saw where this was going. He glanced over to one of his ANBU guards and they closed the door. "Stop right there Hiashi, I know what you are about to ask and yes I know about this girl and what she is." He said and turned on the privacy seals. Once he was done he turned his attention back to Hiashi "You may continue."

Hiashi looked at him and thought about what he was told. "Why did you let her into the academy if you know what she is?" he asked calmly. Hiruzen nodded. "She does not actively seek to harm anyone in Konoha, at least not directly. Also she wants is her family back." He said. Hiashi looked confused at the Hokage. "She wants the Nine Tailed Fox." He deduced, receiving a nod in response. "I take it you made a deal with her?"

Hiruzen nodded again. "Yes, she will work for Konoha as a Ninja until the end of Naruto's life. In return once Naruto dies of natural causes or in the line of duty, her brother will be freed and she is released from her duty, free to leave the village without reprisal from Konoha." He explained.

Hiashi seemed to think about this. "Makes sense, but you do know, the elders would not like this." He said, thinking about one person in particular. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "And that is why they will never know, the deal is for only the Hokage and those who need to know." He said with a stern look.

Hiashi nodded. "Understand Hokage-Sama." He said bowing respectfully. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about, sorry for disturbing you." He added before making his way out of the room. Hiruzen sighed after Hiashi left the room. 'Come to think of it I should come up with a cover story for Tsuki's chakra in-case any sensors or Hyuga go near her.' He thought before getting up from his desk. "I will deal with that tomorrow." He said before making his way out of the office and back to his home.

 _Naruto's Apartment._

IN the morning Naruto woke up to the smell of eggs and toast. He opened his eyes and made his way over to the kitchen and saw Tsuki was working on breakfast. When she heard him enter the room she glanced over at him and smiled. "Morning Naruto, breakfast should be done in a few minutes." She said turning her attention back to the food.

Naruto yawned and nodded. "OK I'll go get dressed then." He said, rubbing his eyes a bit before heading back to his room. After getting dressed he returned to the kitchen to find a plate of eggs and toast on the table for him, Tsuki was already eating hers. He moved to join her and quickly eat his food. Once they were done eating Tsuki looked up at him. "After school, I want to head to the library to pick up some books and scroll before we go off the train." She said. Naruto pouted. "Aww can't we just start training first? Why do we have to get more books, don't we do enough of that in class?" he complained, slouching in his chair.

Tsuki shook her head. "We aren't going to be getting text books we are going to get stuff to help us train, stuff about Taijutsu, chakra control, basics of Ninjutsu. Stuff like that." She explained, hoping that Naruto would understand. Naruto blinked. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." He said, his tone of voice, still showing his doubt. TSuki shook her head. "Just trust me on this, who knows, maybe you will find a book you like while we're there." She said as she started to take the dishes over to the sink.

Naruto pouted and turned away. "Ya right like that will happened." He said before noticing the clock. 'We got twenty minutes left, I better finish getting ready.' He thought before standing up. "I'll be in the bathroom." He said before walking off.

Tsuki watched him walk away and sighed. "He is so stubborn, but I guess that is natural for a kid his age." She said thinking about all the interactions with human children before. "There is a fine line between determination and stubbornness, and I can't tell which side he is on." She muttered looking up at the ceiling. After a moment she shook her head. 'No I got to focus, I'm with Kurama-Nii-Sama now, and that's what matters, plus being here will help me find the others.' She thought as she finished cleaning up breakfast. "I better get ready. The Academy is only the start of the day. She said before walking off to her room.

 _Academy_

When Tsuki arrived at the academy she moved over to the chair she was in last time and sat down, Naruto sat down two rows in front of her. Slowly more the students trickled in. Some of the girls came over to talk with her. She listened but most of the conversations did not interest her. Finally some of the other clan heirs started showing up. For was the Lazy one she did not remember the name of. He seemed to look at her curiously before sighing and taking his seat. He was followed by the chubby one.

After those too Dog boy showed up and growled at her. 'How cute, he thinks he can frighten me.' She thought with a smirk as she stared at him, waiting to see if he would try more. Sadly he went to his seat after that. The next one to show up was the loud blond who looked around and sat down in an open seat. After her came sunglasses who just walked straight to his chair.

After him come the one of two people she bothered to remember the names of: Sasuke Uchiha. He looked around the room before focusing on her. She blinked and tilted her head. 'What is he doing?' she thought as she watched him. After a moment he stopped and moved over to one of the seats by a window.

The last one to arrive was the only one other than Naruto that Tsuki had started to like: Hinata Hyuga. She looked around and took note of Naruto and Tsuki. She glanced between the two of them before moving over to Tsuki. Tsuki smiled at her as she sat down. "Hi Hinata." She said in a friendly manner. Hinata smiled back shyly. "H-h-Hi Tsuki." She said in response. "H-h-How are you doing today?" she asked.

Tsuki shrugged. "Not bad, just thinking about what to do later today for training." She responded. "Do you want to join me?" she asked. Hinata blinks but then shakes her head. "S-sorry, I can't I have training with my clan." She said. Tsuki nodded. "I understand, if you change your mind feel free to join us." She said, catching Hinata's attention. "I am also helping Naruto out with his training." She said with a smile.

Hinata opens her mouth to speak but the door opens and Iruka walks in. "Good morning class. " he said as he walked up to his desk. "Today we will be going over-"

 _Lunch time_.

Tsuki was sitting with Hinata under a tree as the two of them ate lunch. "Woah I am not sure what was more boring. Iruka or the subject." she complained as she took a bit of her sandwich. Hinata looked over at her. "H-h-he's not bad, m-m-maybe you're having trouble focusing?" she asked. Tsuki sighed. "Maybe that's it." she said. 'It's definitely not the fact I already know all of this and have been through those events.' she thought to herself.

She went to take another bite of her food but stopped as she heard something and looked up to see Kiba approaching them. "What does he want?" she muttered. Hinata blinked and glanced up, noticing Kiba. Once he arrived at their spot he stood right in front of Tsuki and stared at her. Tsuki blinked at him before returning his stare with one of her own. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

Kiba scowled a bit before pointing at her. "Don't think just because you beat me that your top dog around here, you just caught me off guard and it won't happen again." He said. Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Ya I am sure that's the only reason I beat you." She said with a smirk. Kiba growled and glared at her. "I'll prove it to you, next paring match I will beat you easily!" he declared. Tsuki just continued to smile. "You're on Dog boy." She said excitedly. Kiba continued to glare. "Humph just don't chicken out." He said before walking off.

Tsuki continued to smile. "Well I have something to look forward to." She said before turning her attention back to her lunch. Hinata looked at her concerned. "Y-y-you should be careful, Kiba is quite strong." She said before eating some more of her food. Tsuki turned to her and nodded. "Trust me HInata I will handle him easily." She said before finishing off her lunch. "I'm going to head back to class, see you in a bit." She said before walking off

 _Later that day_.

Tsuki gathered up her books and sighed. 'I can see why Naruto has trouble paying attention. Those lectures are so boring, and I lived through some of that stuff.' She thought before picking up her bag and heading down to Naruto. "Let's get going we have to get to the library." She said Naruto looked up at her and sighed. "DO we have to?" he asked. Tsuki nodded. "Yes Naruto, we have to." She said rolling her eyes. Naruto sighed and nodded before getting up. "OK then let's go." He said and the two of them made their way to the Library.

After a while they made it to their destination. The two of them walked inside and Tsuki walked up to the Woman sitting at the front desk. "Excuses me, where can I find books on basic Taijutsu, and Chakra control for Academy students?" she asked. The Librarian looked up at her and Naruto before speaking up. "Section N, Isle 1." She said before going back to what she was doing.

Tsuki nodded. "Thank you Miss." She said and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him further into the library. It took her a little bit but she found the section and the isle she was looking for. "Feel free to look around Naruto, who knows maybe you will find something you like." She said encouragingly. Naruto looked at her with a "are you serious" look before sighing and looking at the books in the isle.

Tsuki smiled and started scanning through the books, finding one some basic Taijutsu styles and exercises as well as a book about Chakra. She skimmed through the book and nodded as she found a section on Chakra control. 'Hopefully this will be enough to help him, I really don't want to ask the Hokage or one of the Jonin for help.' She thought before looking back at the shelf for any other books that could be of use.

She took a book on Ninjutsu basics as well as one covering Genjutsu. "Ok that should cover it Naruto." She said before glancing over at him. Her eyes widened at what she saw, Naruto willingly reading a book. 'I can't believe it. Did he actually find something he likes so much that he is reading a book?' she thought before walking over to him. "What is it your reading?" she asked as she got closer. "Naruto blinked and looked up at her. "Oh Tsuki, sorry I was distracted I found this on the shelf and It seemed interesting, now I can't stop reading." He said with a foxy smile as he held up the book.

Tsuki's smiled. "I told you they would have something you would like. What is it?" she asked but froze as she saw the cover, fear pouring through her body. "The basics of Fuinjutsu." By Mito Senju.

* * *

Sorry for the late post. stuff at my job had picked up and I got a cold so focusing on writing was a bit hard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think the next one I will try to focus on Naruto's perspective since I had been using Tsuki's a lot.

First things first. The book Naruto found, while seals are considered one of the most complicated things in the Naruto universe. I think they would at least cover some basics like : what seals are, what they can do and how dangerous it is to mess with them on your own. The book might also cover the most basic of seals like storage seals and explosive tags, Maybe a bit more but nothing too dangerous.

As for the teams I have decided on that and depending on what happened we might have a time skip in two to three chapters.


	10. Fears and Training

Please read the Auther note at the bottom it is pretty importent.

* * *

Naruto blinked at he looked at Tsuki. She had not moved from the moment she read the title of the book. 'Is something wrong with her? He thought as he looked at her carefully. The one thing he noticed was that her eyes were wide in what looked like fear. Naruto blinked and looked behind him but saw nothing. 'What is she afraid of it's just a book.' He thought before waving his hand in front of her. "Umm Tsuki, are you ok?" he asked.

Tsuki blinked and then nodded quickly. "Y-y-ya I'm fine. She said as she did her best to settle down. 'Of all the subjects he could find interest in it just had to be Fuinjutsu.' She thought before turning her attention back to the worried Naruto in front of her. "Are you sure that's what you want to get? I have heard Fuinjutsu is very difficult to learn." She said hoping to try and discourage him.

Naruto nodded. "I am sure, I looked at some other stuff while you were getting some books but they seemed boring. Even the book on Ninjutsu was boring to read." He explained waving his hands at the shelves. "But then I noticed this book and it had that swirly thing that all the Ninja wear on their backs so I thought I would check it out."

Tsuki nodded, sighing internally. "Ok then, let's get these books checked out and find somewhere to train." She said with a smile though inside she was scowling. She turned around and made her way towards the front desk. Behind her Naruto had opened up the book and continued reading. 'It's so weird I understand this stuff, but why, the book said Fuinjutsu was very complicated, but all that stuff this Mito wrote I just get somehow.' He thought as they arrived at the front desk. Tsuki handed over the books she got to the Librarian to be checked out. Once she was done Naruto handed over his book. The Librarian looked at the book and then back at him. "Are you sure you want to check this out kid, this stuff is not as simple as it looks." She said.

Naruto nodded in response. "I'm sure and it doesn't seem that hard." He said putting his putting his hands behind his head. The woman looked at him, raising an eye brow before checking out the book. "Here you go and be careful, just because that stuff in that book is the simplest aspects of Fuinjutsu does not mean it won't cause a mess if you make a mistake." She warned before handing the book back to him. "Thanks for the warning, I'll be as careful as I can." He said before heading out the door with Tsuki.

As they walked towards the academy Tsuki glanced back at Naruto who was nose deep in his book. She sighed and turned her attention back to where she was going. 'Why did he have to pick Fuinjutsu? Of all the possible skills that Ninja can learn, why Fuinjutsu?' she thought as they continued to travel in silence. Eventually they made it back to the Academy and made their way around to the training yard. Tsuki made her way over to a tree and set the books she was carrying down. "Ok now we can get started." She said with a smile before picking up the book on Chakra.

Naruto glanced up from his book and set it down next to a tree with the books Tsuki brought. "Soooo what are we going to do?" he asked as she started to flip through the book on Chakra. "We are going to work on using our Chakra so we can more effectively use Jutsu." She said glancing up at Naruto.

Naruto blinked and stared at her. "Umm what's Catra?" he asked. Tsuki stares at him and face palms. "It's Chakra, not Catra." She said correcting him. "Now Chakra is the bases for all Jutsu that Ninja use, without it there is very little we could do aside from the physical based stuff. Chakra is made up of the body's Physical and Spiritual energies" She said giving a very brief explanation. She then bent down and picked up some leaves. "And we have to learn to control it if you want get stronger and use Jutsu correctly." She added handing him one of the leaves. "This technique for learning control is quiet simple. All you have to do is keep the leaf on your forehead using Chakra." She said before demonstrating. The leaf tried to fall but remained stuck to her head as she focused. 'Being a creature made of Chakra means I have almost perfect control, but this is harder than I thought. Maybe it has to do with the amount of Chakra I have.' She thought before stopping to let the leaf fall.

"There are other techniques for Chakra control according to the book but this is the first one we should learn." She said looking over at Naruto who had already started attempting to keep the leaf on his forehead but it kept falling down. Tsuki watched him for a bit before continuing herself. After a couple minutes Naruto growled in frustration. "Darn it! Why doesn't this work!" He yelled. Tsuki stopped and walked over to him. "Calm down Naruto, if you get stressed out it will be harder to control your Chakra." She said before picking up his leaf and handing it back. "It will take time for you to be able to do this exercise because you have a large amount of Chakra and the more Chakra one has the harder it is to control." She explained as he slowly calmed down. "The plus side to this is that you do more jutsu than everyone else without getting tired." She added to try and make him feel better.

Naruto slowly calmed down but gave Tsuki a foxy smile as she explained the advantages he had with his Chakra. After a few seconds he had managed to settle down and continued work on the exercise. This time doing a bit better but the leaf still fell down. Tsuki smiled and continued working on the exercise herself.

After two hours of practicing Tsuki looked up and noticed the sun was setting. 'We should probably head back soon.' She thought and looked over at Naruto to see his progress. He had a very strained look on his face and a wobbling leaf on his forehead. She smiled thinking he succeeded but a second later it fell down. Naruto grabs his hair and growls. "I was so close that time! What am I doing wrong!" he yelled.

Tsuki walked over to him and pat him on the shoulder. "It's ok, you did a good job for only two hours of work, it will take time for you to get this but as long as you keep at it and remain calm you will get it in no time." She said with a smile. Naruto looked over at her and nodded before smiling. "Your right I just have to keep at it." He said with his foxy smile.

Tsuki nodded "We should probably head back its starting to get late." She said glancing back up at the sky. Naruto nodded before making his way over to the tree to pick up his book on sealing. Tsuki follows him picking up the rest of the books. Slowly they make their way back home. Tsuki glances over at Naruto only to see him focused on the contents of his book again. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to where she was going.

After a while they made it home and Tsuki started work on a late dinner. Naruto got out some paper, ink and brush as he started to practice writing. 'The book said you need to be perfect when writing seal otherwise they could fail horrible.' He thought to himself before looking at the paper to see how well he wrote his name. "I'm going to need a lot of practice." he muttered as he noticed how sloppy his hand writing was. He then shook his head and looked at the paper determinedly. "I won't give up I will do this and learn Fuinjutsu!" he said before going back to practicing.

After half an hour Tsuki walked over. "Naruto its time to eat." She said as she looked over his work. 'Hmm not that much of a difference but his handwriting seems like it got a little better.' She thought as Naruto finished writing another line on his scroll for practice. "OK, just let me clean this up Tsuki." he said with a smile, before he started to clean up and put away and ink and brush he used for writing practice. After putting all of his stuff away Naruto goes over to the kitchen table and they start eating dinner in relative silence. Once they are done eating Tsuki looks up at Naruto. "Tomorrow I think we will continue practice with Chakra and work on some Taijutsu. Does that sound good to you?" she asked.

Naruto looked over at her and nodded. "Ya that sounds good." He said before helping her take care of the dishes. Once they were done cleaning Naruto went back to his Sealing book while Tsuki started reading through some of the other books. After a while Naruto called it a night and went to bed.

Tsuki looked over at him and sighed before backing up the books she was reading. She walked over to Naruto's room and looked down at him. "Kurama Nii-Sama, I wish I could talk to you." She whispered. " **Is something wrong Tsuki?** " a loud voice asked. Tsuki's eyes widened and she looked around before turning back to Naruto. "Kurama Nii-Sama, You can talk to me without pulling me into the seal?" she asked through whatever link he had made. " **Sort of, I managed to establish the connection the ten of us used to contact each other but it seems to only work a sort distance right now.** " Kurama said in a pleased tone. Tsuki smiled but then frowned "Kurama Nii-Sama what should I do? Naruto wants to learn Fuinjutsu. But if he does and he finds out what I am he might seal me away and We will never be together as a family." She said looking down at the ground.

Kurama went silent for a bit before speaking. " **There isn't much you can do, the Ningen is already on the path to learn and taking that away from him could hinder your goal just as much as letting him continue. Even if you tried to stop him I doubted it would work.** " He replied. Tsuki nodded slowly in understanding. "Your right, I guess the only thing I can do is to try and make him understand what we are, that we have thoughts and emotions too." She said in a somewhat sad tone. Kurama went silent again before speaking. " **Tsuki. Why did you not kill the Ningen when you had the chance? You could have ignored your agreement and just set me free?** " he asked.

Tsuki closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess it's because he is like me in a why. No family, no friends to help him, just all alone in the world. The only difference is I knew what it was like to have a family while he knows what it is like to be shunned." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "And if I wanted a more logical reason if I did kill him we would have a whole Village after us and it would be a lot harder to find and free the others."

Kurama went silent for a few moments before speaking up. " **Just be careful Tsuki, Ningen are not to be trusted.** " He said before closing the link between the two of them. Tsuki sighed and nodded. "I know Kurama Nii-sama" she muttered before heading off to her room.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to post I have been busy and had a hard time getting in the mood to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but now I have a question for you. DO you want me to time skip to the end of the academey? I could probably do another one or two chapters if need be but I want to see what you guys would prefer.

Also I am thinking about making another story, however it would be a Harry Potter one. I have a few ideas for that one but I want to get your opinion due to the fact it will affect how often I update this story. I will have some polls on my Profile for those who want to vote on whether or not I should start writing a second story if people want a second story I will later have one with base story ideas I am having trouble deciding on at the moment.


	11. The Clone issue

_Hokage tower_

It had been three years since Tsuki arrived in Konoha and she had to admit it was three years fill with fun. At first it was hard, dealing with Naruto every time she tried to get him to read a book that didn't involve seals but now he would read anything as long as it had something to do with Ninjas.

As for their training, they were progressing swimmingly. They had mostly focused on conditioning and Chakra control due to Naruto's horrible diet and massive Chakra reserves and their work had paid off. While not the best in class Naruto could beat most of the other students, even Sasuke on occasion. As for his chakra control they learned the leaf balancing as well as tree climbing and water walking. By that point they couldn't find or discover any new exercises to do so they made up their own.

First they tried to hold as many leaves to their body as they could with Chakra alone. Then they moved onto making the leaves move a little bit. After that they moved onto tree climbing while keeping leaves stuck to them. Then Tsuki came up with the idea to dodge attacks while doing this exercise. After completing that they repeated the process with water walking. All this helped Naruto immensely with his control but it was still far from perfect which lead what was going on today.

Tsuki slowly made her way to the Hokage's office. Once she was at the door she turned to the secretary. "Is he in a meeting?" she asked.

The secretary looked up at him. "No he is free, you can go in." she said before turning her attention back to her work.

Tsuki nodded and walked into the office. Hiruzen looked up and smiled at her. "Tsuki what can I do for you?" he asked before leaning back in his chair.

Tsuki walked over and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "Naruto won't pass the exam." She said. Hiruzen raised an eye brow and gestured for her to continue. "Despite all of the training we have done his chakra control is not good enough to produce normal clones. In order for him to pass he will need a different clone jutsu." She explained.

Hiruzen looked at her and took a breath from his pipe. "I see, That could prove a problem for him. Can he do the other basics?" He asked as he started to think of options they could take.

Tsuki nodded. "Yes he has the Transformation and the Replacement Jutsus down; it's just the basic Clone Jutsu that he has a problem with. As for the rest of his skills. He has no skill in genjutsu what so ever. His taijutsu is pretty darn good. His stealth and trapping is amazing as I am sure you and the entire populace of Konoha are well aware." Tsuki said with a somewhat feral grin as she recalled some of Naruto's more inventive pranks. Her grin quickly faded as she moved onto his next set of skills "As for Fūinjutsu. Well he is an Uzumaki, if he can get a teacher who knows his way around seals he will be a seal master in no time." She said her tone changed to a more neutral as she continued to worry about the consequences of letting him learn Fūinjutsu.

Hiruzen nodded as she gave an overview of Naruto's skills, he winced when she mentioned Naruto's stealth and trapping skills, recalling a few of Naruto's pranks that he himself fallen victim to over the past few years. He turned his attention back to Tsuki as she finished giving her opinion on Naruto's skills.

"So aside from his Clone Jutsu he would be able to pass the exam?" he asked after thinking over the information she had given him.

"Yes, if not for the CLoone Jutsu he should be able to pass. He probably won't do that well on the written portions of the exam but most of the practical segments he will pass with no problem." She said with a smile. "But that brings us back to the previous issue. "Do we teach him a different Jutsu or make an exemption due to his chakra capacity?" She asked.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a bit. 'This is a Problem. The exam is in a week, not enough time to teach him the Earth or Water Clone Jutsu, especially without knowing what his element is. That would leave one Clone jutsu left and it could be dangerous, for him and us. Though he might be perfect for it, maybe I should call a Hyuga in to check his chakra capacity and see if it will work.' He thought before opening his eyes again and looking at Tsuki.

"I might have the perfect Clone Jutsu for him, but I am worried that he might not have enough chakra for it, but if he does he will be a force to be reckoned with one he gets proper training." He explained.

Tsuki nodded. "I am pretty sure he will have enough chakra for whatever Jutsu you are thinking of but I am pretty sure we can easily find out." She said with a feral smile.

Hiruzen nodded. "I will ask a Hyuga to check his Chakra to see if he can handle it. If he can I will write out instructions for the jutsu I have in mind." Tsuki nodded in understand. "I will let you get to it then, I need to help Naruto prepare for the exam." She said before standing up. "Thank you for your time Lord Hokage." She said with a smile before walking out.

Once she left the room Hiruzen turned to one of the hidden ANBU in the room. "Go get Eagle and tell her that I have a simple errand for her that I need down ASAP." He ordered and felt the prescience of said ANUBU vanish and he continued working on some paper work.

He only had to wait a few minutes before the ANBU returned followed by another wearing an Eagle mask.

Hiruzen smiled and looked up at Eagle. "Eagle I need you to go check young Naruto's chakra reserves. He is having trouble learning the basic Clone jutsu. I want to see if his reserves are large enough for him to use the Shadow Clone jutsu." He explained. Said ANBU looked at him for a moment before nodding. "It will be done my Lord, is there anything you want me to do if he can handle the Jutsu?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes teach it to him, but be sure to emphasize that he is not to teach anyone how to use the jutsu. If he does not have enough Chakra then you can return here and we will figure out what clone jutsu to teach him." He explained.

Eagle nodded and vanished from the room. Hiruzen smiled and turned his attention back to the papers on the desk.

Eagle made his way across Konoha towards the Apartment Naruto was staying at. Upon arriving he glanced in the window and saw him pouring over some scrolls. He watched him for a bit before activating his Byakugan. His eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. 'His chakra reserves are absurd. How can he have that much at this age?' he thought before deactivating his eyes. He sighed before making his way into the apartment.

Naruto continued to work on his homework. He had just finished writing his report when his apartment door opened. He started up and turned towards the door as an ANBU enter. Naruto stiffened a bit and stood up straight. "C-can I help you?" he asked nervously.

The ANBU nodded. 'Uzumaki, I was asked by the Hokage to help you with your issue with the Clone Jutsu. Please come with me to a training ground so we can get started." He said in a very calm tone of voice.

Naruto blinked confused for a moment but nodded. "O-ok" he said and went to get his gear from his room. When he returned the ANBU was still waiting his in doorway.

"If you are ready follow me." He said and turned to walk out of the room.

Naruto silently followed him as they made their way to one of the training grounds. Onece they arrived the Eagle masked ANUB turned towards him. "The Jutsu I am going to teach you is a dangerous one. You are not to teach it to anyone without permission of the Hokage or your Jonin Sensei. Is ther understood?" he asked

Naruto nodded quickly. "Yes sir I understand." he replied.

Eagle looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Very well, this technique is called The Shadow Clone Jutsu. With this you create a physical copy of yourself. It can fight alongside you and use jutsu, however, it can only take one hit before being dispelled. DO you understand so far?" he asked, taking a break in his explanation.

Naruto nodded and waited for him to continue. "The down side to this Jutsu is the chakra cost is so how very few Jonin use it regularly. Another bonus is that anything your clone sees, reads, hears, smells or tastes with be returned to you, making it a great jutsu for spying and scouting with very little risk." Eagle said as he finished his explanation.

Naruto blinked and looked confused. "Wait. If the down side is the chakra cost then why are you teaching it to me?" he asked as he held back the urge to yell.

Eagle looked at him for a brief moment before answering. "You have more Chakra then most if not all Jonin I have seen in Konoha. Because of this you don't have enough control to make the basic clones. The Hokage believes you can use this jutsu in its place." He said

Naruto thought of what he said for a few moments before nodding. "Ok let's get started then." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

Eagle nodded and lifted his hands up, forming a cross with four of his fingers. "This in the hand sign for the Jutsu, for now practice and I will watch to try and help you figure out what you are doing right or wrong."

Naruto pouted a bit but nodded and started to attempt the jutsu. Eagle watched him during his attempts and smiled at his determination. 'He does not give up I will give him that.' He thought before speaking up. "Your using too light Chakra try to use a lot more." He suggested.

Naruto nodded in understanding and took a slow breath before trying again. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called out and there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared there were six Narutos starting with the real one.

Eagle blinked in confusion but nodded. "I guess he has more control of his chakra then we thought" he said to himself. "Good job Naruto, now dispel them and try again, we want to make sure you can get this right all the time." He said before letting him continue.

Eagle continued to help Naruto out over the course of three hours before calling it. "Good job Uzumaki. I believe you have enough understanding of this jutsu to practice on your own. Remember not to make too many clones. The more clones you make the more chakra you use, also the more memories that come back along with a bigger headache so be careful." He said before vanishing.

Naruto nodded before collapsing on the ground, despite before tired he had a big smile on his face. "Finally I'm going to become a Ninja." He muttered as he gazed up at the sky.

Off to the side of the training ground Tsuki smiled as she kept an eye on Naruto. 'Good job Naruto. Now you just need to pass the exam itself' she thought to herself before making her way onto the field. 'Desipte the fact you are my Brother's prison, I hope you succeed in your goal'

* * *

Hello sorry for the late post I had trouble figuring out what to write in this chapter. So now Naruto knows the Shadow clone jutsu and it ready for the Genin will be on his team? and how with the true exam go? well we will find out soon

As for the other story Iidea I have for Harry Potter, I am still waiting on more votes before deciding if I want to start writing it or wait for a bit.


	12. The Exam

It was the day of the Genin exams and Naruto was already up. Usual Tsuki was the first one awake but it Naruto had been waiting for this day for a long time. After learning the Shadow Clone jutsu he practice every day with the jutsus, slowly he was able to make more and more clones. Afterward he would start training with his clones, at Tsuki's insistence, and quickly found the memory transfer helped his training immensely.

Using his clones her was able to practice evading and fighting multiple attackers. He also sent some clones to the library to read some books on the different clans of the village. He also had a few clones practice some seals he had been working on for some time, plus if the clones messed up they got hurt rather than him, though it was still unpleasant when the memories transferred back.

After a week of this training and learning, Naruto was pretty confident in his chances of passing the exam. He was recalling a bit more information from the books and scrolls he was studying and his fighting style was a bit more refined but still very rough. Despite all these changes and increases in skill and knowledge Naruto could not help being nervous.

"I can do it this time. I will pass the exam." He said as he finished cooking the bacon that was in the frying pan.

"I am sure you can do it Naruto." Tsuki said as she walked into the room and took over cooking the scrambled eggs for him as he started setting the table. "You just need to relax."

Naruto looked back at her and nodded before he sitting down in his chair and taking a few deep breaths. "Your right Tsuki, where would I be without your help." He said with his usual foxy smile.

"Oh you would be down one clone jutsu, a lot of seals and very much an idiot." She said with a playful smirk. "Not to mention one smart and caring sister, Naruto-niisan." She said before carrying the eggs over to the table and placing them into a bowl.

Naruto pouted but smiled shortly afterward. "I guess that is true." He said before placing some bacon and eggs on his plate.

Tsuki nodded and put some food on her plate as well. "Well we have plenty of time so let's enjoy our meal before heading out." She said before turning her attention to her breakfast.

Naruto nodded and started eating as well. The two of them silently ate their breakfast, Naruto finishing first followed by Tsuki. "I'll clean up Naruto-niisan, you go get ready." She said as she carried their plates over to be cleaned.

After a couple minutes and several cleaned dishes later the two of them were ready to head out. They made their way through Konoha eventually arriving at the academy with plenty of time to spare. They made their way to their usuasl seats in the back and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. Slowly the other students and clan heirs made their way in.

Upon arriving Hinata made her way over to them and took the third seat at the desk. "Good morning Naruto-kun, Tsuki-chan. I hope you two had a good morning." She said with a polite smile.

Tsuki nodded and returned her smile. "Yes Hinata-chan we had pleasant morning, we managed to wake up early so we were the first to arrive." She said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What about you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, causing her to blush slightly.

Hinata smiled at him. After joining them in training a few times over the years and the occasional lunch or dinner she managed to get a hold of her shyness around Naruto. "My morning was rather pleasant Naruto-kun." She replied.

Tsuki opened her mouth to peak but as she did so the door opened and Iruka walked into the room. "Ok everyone today is the big day. Today you take the exam to determine whether or not you will become Genin. First we will be doing the written portion of the test, followed by kunai and shuriken throwing. After that we will go over Genjutsu and finally the Ninjutsu test." He said, explaining how the test would procced. "Now if there are no questions I will be handing out your question sheets."

Iruka took some papers on his desk and handed them out to the students. He returned to the front o the classroom and turned to face the class. "You have one hour. You may begin now?" he said and watched as the studets got to work on their exams.

An hour later Iruka gathered up the tests and placed them on his desk. "Now if you all will follow me we will head out to the training yard to start the kunai and shuriken portion of the exam." He said before leading the class outside.

In the training yard there was a long table set up a fair distance away from several targets. There was 10 Kunai and 10 Shuriken for each student. Iruka walked over to the table and waited for the class to finish gathering up. "OK now you will each take 10 Kunai and Shuriken. You will then do you best to hit as close to the center of the target as you can. You will have to take turns. We will go three at a time due to the limited number of targets. Please get in three orderly lines so we may begin." He said and the students formed three single file lines and begin the test. Eventually Hinata's turn comes up and she steps forward taking some of the weapons.

'Ok deep breath Hinata' she thought as she did her best to focus. After a moment of concentration she through the kunai at the target, quickly followed by the shuriken. Once she was done she looked at the target. Most of her projectiles were in the circle and three of the kunai were near the center.

She smiled at then and stepped away for the next person to go. After a few minutes it was Tsuki's turn. She walked up and took a moment to focus before throwing her weapons. After throwing them all she takes a look, four of her Kunai and three shuriken are near the center of the target.

Tsuki nodded happily and makes room for the next student. Soon it was Naruto's turn and he moved up to the table and picked up his Kunai and Shuriken.

'Ok just like we practiced.' he thought as he relaxed and took aim. After a moment he let loose and hurled his kunai and shuriken at the target. All of them hit but only three of his Kunai were near the center. 'Not too bad I guess.' he thought before stepping back. Soon all of the students had gone and Iruka addressed the class.

"Ok good job everyone, now we will break for lunch and afterwards we will go to the Taijutsu portion of the exam." he said before dismissing them. "Naruto and suki smile before walking over to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you want to join us for lunch?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata returned his smile and nodded. "I would love to Naruto Kun." she replied and the three of them walked off to one of the trees. As they start to eat they discuss how their exams had gone so far.

"The Kunai and Shuriken test went well. What do you two think?" Tsuki asked after taking a bite from her sandwich. Naruto looked up and nodded at her

"I think so too, though I wish I did better." He grumbled "Sasuke still bet me getting almost half of his Shuriken and Kunai near the center of the target."

Hinata looked up at Naruto and shook her head. "It's ok Naruto-kun, you're doing much better than before and you will only get better." She said with a small smile. "Plus you already know several chakra control techniques that he does not, so you have that advantage over him"

Naruto thought about that for a moment before smiling. "Your right Hinata-chan." He said with a smile before turning his attention back to his food.

Hinata smiled and did the same. "How do you think we did on the written test?" she asked after a few moments.

TSuki looked up from her food and took a moment to think. "I think I did pretty good but I can't be sure." She said. ' _It helps that I have been alive since before the founding of the village_.' She added in her head.

Hinata nodded. "I agree, what about you Naruto-kun?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure, I mean that's to my Shadow clones I have learned and relearned a lot of stuff. I just hope it was enough to pass." He replied before returning his attention back to his lunch.

The three of them sat in silence for a bit as they finished off they lunch. Once they were done they took a few minutes to rest before Iruka came outside. "Ok everyone it's time to continue the exam, please return to the class room." He said before heading back to the classroom.

Hinata, Naruto and Tsuki gathered up their things and made their way back inside. When they made it into the class room they noticed several other chunin were in the room waiting for them. Once everyone had gathered back into the classroom Iruka addressed the class. "We will now begin the Genjutsu test, We will be putting you all under a basic Genjutsu and you will need to break out of it. Once the Genjutsu is applied we will wait ten minutes before ending the test ourselves. Now are there any questions before we begin?" he asked and scanned the class for any raised hands. He did not notice any and nodded to the other Chunin in the room. "Then we shall begin the test."

The Chunin in the room all went through some hand signs before casting a basic Genjutsu on the students. All of the students eyes started to close and became unfocused, all excepte one of them. Tsuki blinked and looked around at the other students and the instructors. "Umm sir? When is the Gentjutsu supposed to take effect?" she asked somewhat confused.

All of the Chunin blinked at her confused but Iruka was the first to recover. "It already has, d-did you not notice anything?" he asked somewhat confused.

Tsuki shook her head. "No aside from all the other students looking like they are in a daze right now." She responed as she tried to figure out what happened.

Iruka looked at the other SHunin in the room and some of them shrugged. He took a moment to think before turning back to Tsuki. "It seems like you are either immune to Genjutsu or you have too much chakra for the Chunin to affect you." He said, offering a possible explanation.

Tsuki blinked before nodding and looked around the room, some of the student started to come out of their daze and Iruka started to write down the time thay they broke out of the illusion. Hinata and Sakura were among the first to return to their senses. Soon the only one left was Naruto. Tsuki turned to Hinata who shrugged before they turned their attention back to the front of the room.

After a few more moments Naruto blinked and shook his head. Iruka wrote down Naruto's time before looking back up at the class. "Ok we will now begin the file test. When we call your name you will head to the room next to this one for the Ninjutsu test." He said before walking out of the room.

One by one, students were called out and left the room before returning a few minutes later with a headband. Hinata eventually was called out and returned with a headbent hanging from her neck and a smile on her face.

As she sat back down at her desk Naruto turned to her with a foxy smile on his face. "Congratulations Hinata-chan, I knew you could do it." He said excitedly.

Hinata poked her fingers together and nodded. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said. Soon Tsuki was called back and also returned with a head band. Finally Naruto was called back and he left the room. When he entered the next classroom he walked to the middle of the room and turned to face Iruka.

Iruka nodded at Naruto. "Ok Naruto please demonstrate the Transformation Jutsu for us."

Naruto nodded. "Transform" he said and turned into Iruka. Iruka inspected his double and nodded.

"Good worked, you can change back." He said and Naruto canceled the jutsu.

Iruked picked up a rubber Kunai. "Now please demonstrate the Substitution Jutsu." He said and throw the Kunai at Naruto.

Right was it was about to hit him he vanished in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a chair, Naruto was in the back of the room where the chair was.

"Very good Naruto, one more test, now the Hokage told me that you are unable to do the basic clone jutsu but he mentioned you had a substitute clone jutsu you can use." He explained.

Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone jutsu." He called out and two clones of him appeared.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Well I-I didn't think that was the substitute you had Naruto Wonderful job." He said with a smile before picking up a headband and holding it out to him. Congratulations Naruto, You are now a Genin of Konoha"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not a lot happened but I wanted the exam to be one chapter and then move onto the real exam. The next chapter should be in a week or two depending on how long it takes me to put out the next chapter in my Harry Potter story A Past to Change.


	13. The Truth Hurts

The sun was setting as Naruto and Tsuki started walking away from the academy. They both had big smiles on their faces at the results of the exam.

'Finally, I'm a real Ninja.' He thought as he walked. 'Now I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!'

Tsuki glanced over at Naruto and smiled softly at him. "Naruto-Niisan seems quick happy with himself. I wonder how Kurama-Niisama is feeling right now.' She thought before looking in front of her. 'I wonder how long it will take the Old Man to tell Naruto about his status as a host.'

As she continued to think about the Hokage a voice cut into her thoughts. "Naruto wait up!"

Tsuki and Naruto turned around to see one of the instructors, Mizuki, running towards them. "I wonder what he wants." Tsuki said as the turned to face their former sensei. Naruto just shrugged in response.

After a few moments Mizuki caught up to them. "Good job on passing your exam Naruto, I am very impressed. You have come a long way." He said with a smile.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes at him. 'Something seems off about him.' She thought as she listened to him.

"Thanks, Mizuki sensei, I'm very excited to start training for real." He said excitedly with his usual foxy smile.

"That's good Naruto, Iruka and I are really proud of you. In fact because of all of your hard work I have a special offer for you. If we could talk in private?" he said turning to look at Tsuki.

'Ok, something really seems to be off.' She thought. "OK, I will see you in a bit Naruto-Niisan." She said and walked off. "Once she was out of site she jumped onto the roof of the nearby building and made her way back.

Once she arrives she hides and listens in to Naruto and Mizuki's discussion. "All you need to do to get this extra training to grab a scroll from the Hokage's office and bring it to the shack in the woods. Once there you just have to learn one jutsu from it." Mizuki explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Awesome I can't wait." He said before he started to walk off. Tsuki watches him and Narrows her eyes.

'If Naruto fell for that He and I are going to have a long talk.' She thought before following Naruto, waiting for Naruto to get away from Mizuki before showing herself. "SO how was your talk Naruto-Nii-san?" she asked as she walked over to him.

Naruto who was lost in his own thoughts jumped in surprise. "O-Oh Tsuki. I thought you want on ahead to the apartment." He said as he collected himself.

Tsuki shook her head. "No, I decided to wait for you. SO what did Mizuki want?" she asked tilting her head feigning curiosity.

"N-nothing He just wanted to congratulate me." He replied.

Tsuki looked at him. "I don't think you could have come up with a worse lie if you tried Naruto." She said before she grabbed his arm. "I know what he said, I doubled back to listen in. You should tell the Hokage about this."

Naruto stared at her. "You spied on me?!" he yelled.

Tsuki nodded. "Yes, and I would do it again. There is no way what he told you is real, plus there was something off about his smile." she said as she returned his gaze.

Naruto just shook his head. "Come on Tsuki your over thinking this, He is just trying to help me." He replied

Tsuki looked at her adopted brother and shook her head. "No Naruto he was lying. Tell me one time Mizuki helped you out in any way or treated you better than any of the other teachers."

Naruto blinked and tried to think but in the end lowered his head. "Y-Your right Tsuki." he muttered.

She reached out and rubbed his hair. "It's ok Naruto. It's good that you realized the truth, but now we need to inform the Hokage so he can take care of this." She said and received a nod in response.

Naruto nodded again and the two of them hurried back the way they came. They quickly arrived at the Hokage's tower and made their way inside. They made their way up to the Hokage's office. Once they went over to the Secretary who just waved them in.

Upon entering the office they see the Hokage reading over some reports. He glances up upon hearing the door open and smiles. "Ah Naruto, Tsuki I hear congratulations are in order." He said with a smile.

Naruto returns his smile with one of his own. "Thanks, Old man. It's been a long time coming." He said Tsuki just rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder.

"Hokage-Sama, we came to report suspicious activity in one of the Academy instructors." Tsuki said and Hiruzen's expression changes from one of happiness to curiosity.

"Very well what is it you wish to report?" he asked.

Tsuki turned to Naruto and nudged him forward. Naruto took a deep breath to collect himself before speaking. "When we were leaving the academy Mizuki Sensei came up to me and told me of a special test he wanted me to take. If I passed it I would get extra training compared to the rest of the Genin." He said.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "And what was this test?" he asked in a very serious tone of voice.

Naruto swallowed when he realized how serious this was. "H-He wanted me to steal the large scroll in your office and take it to an abandoned shack in the woods. There I was to try and learn a Jutsu from it before he arrived to retrieve it." He explained

Hiruzen stood up and signaled one of his ANBU guards. "Send a team to arrest Mizuki at once and take him to T&I," he said. TH guard nodded before vanishing. Hiruzen then turned to Naruto and Tsuki. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention. It is being dealt with as we speak."

Tsuki nodded before nodded gesturing to Naruto and mouthing "Seal". Hiruzen nodded. "Naruto since you passed your exam I figured it time I revealed something to you." He said and gestured for the two of them to sit down.

Naruto sat down somewhat nervously, worried about what it could be. Tsuki sat down next to him and pat him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Hiruzen looked at the two of them for a moment before speaking up. "As you know Naruto on October tenth twelve years ago the Nine-tailed Fox attacked and the Fourth Hokage died to kill it." Naruto nodded but looked confused. "This is a lie. While the Nine tails did attack us it was not killed. Instead, the Fourth sacrificed himself to seal the beast away where it could not harm the village again." He said.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock at this but he remained silent.

"Now he could not seal it in an object since it could be easily freed or taken away by our enemies. Instead, he sealed it in a newborn child." Hiruzen said and gave Naruto a moment to think.

Naruto sat there few a few moments before speaking. "I-it was me wasn't it?" he asked his eyes glistened as they started to water from the realization.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes Naruto. You are what is known as a Jinchuuriki. The Fourth sealed the Fox in you to save the village, hoping you would be seen as a hero. Sadly that did not happen."

Naruto nodded but froze for a moment. "A jinchuuriki? Does that mean there are others?" he asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes There are a total of nine tailed beasts and thus there are usually nine Jinchuuriki." Hiruzen said as he watched Naruto closely, paying attention to his body language.

Naruto remained silent and looked down at the floor. Tsuki watched him carefully, waiting for his response. After a while, Naruto looked up at the Hokage. "I'm not the fox, right? The Fox is just sealed in me?" he asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "That is correct Naruto. It is a common misconception among those less knowledgeable in seals that Jinchuuriki are the tailed beast that is sealed in them. "Luckily seals are used so often that very few people believe that now and days, but that does not stop them from being scared that the seal may break or malfunction. " Hiruzen replied. "However, this is very unlikely without external influence." He added to quell any fears Naruto my get.

Naruto nodded and got off of the couch. "Thank you, Old Man, Can I be excused?" he asked politely. Hiruzen nodded. "Go ahead I need to talk with Tsuki about something but I will send her along in a bit." He said and Naruto made his way out of the room.

Tsuki turned to face the Hokage. "That went quite well." She said with a smile.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "Yes, I was worried we would have to convince him that he was not the fox but it seems like he figured that out on his own, though it probably helped that he has been studying seals for a few years now."

Tsuki nodded in response. "Thank you for not telling him about me being a Biju." She said politely

Hiruzen nodded. "I think it would have only made things worse. For now, it would be best to keep what you are hidden from him, at least until he has come to terms with his existence as a Jinchuuriki." He said before taking a breath from his pipe.

Tsuki nodded in agreement. "I agree, I am glad we were able to tell him about this instead of learning it from someone else. Who knows what could have happened." She said before sighing. "I better head back. We were planning on having a party with Hinata at the apartment tonight. I have to see if he is still up for it." She said before bowing politely and making her way out of the office.

Naruto's apartment.

Tsuki took her time as she made her way back to her apartment. Once she arrived she walked into the apartment to see Naruto sitting at the table. She walked over and sat down next to him. They remained silent for a few moments. Eventually, Tsuki broke the silence.

"DO you want to talk about it?" she asked as she watched him carefully.

Naruto remained silent for a bit before speaking up. "I'm not sure, it's just a lot to take it." He said quietly.

"It explains how people acted around me but I am not sure how to feel about it, should I be mad at them for what they thought and how they acted?"

Tsuki looked at him. "It would be understandable if you were upset at people, even mad at them for how they treated you. No one could fault you for that." she said quietly.

Naruto nodded slowly before looking up at his adoptive sister. "What should I do?" he asked.

Tsuki looked at him and thought for a little bit before she shook her head. "I don't know, it's not my place to tell you how to feel in this case Naruto. The only thing I can tell you is that they were wrong about you. You're a wonderful person Naruto and if they can't see that it is their loss."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Your right Tsuki nee-chan, it doesn't matter what they think. The only ones that matter are those I care about." He said as he started to return to his usual self.

Tsuki smiled at him. "Good, so are you still up for the party with Hinata? Or do you want to call it off" she asked as she tilted her head.

Naruto thought for a moment before he shook his head. "NO I'm fine, plus I don't want Hinata-chan to worry." He said with a smile.

Tsuki returned his smile and looked over at the clock. "Well then we better hurry and get things set up. I start work on the food and you can get the table set." She said and made her way to the kitchen, smiling to herself as she walked. 'I knew you would bounce back Naruto. I just hope you can take it just as well when you find out what I am.'


	14. Party and Orginization

Hinata made her way down the street towards Naruto's and Tsuki's apartment. She couldn't help but smile at the outcome of the exam.

'I passed, as did Naruto and Tsuki. Even my Father was happy for me.' She thought as she continued to walk. She looked down at the package in her hands. 'I hope Naruto likes it.'

She soon arrived at her destination and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and Tsuki smiled at her. "Hinata, I'm glad you could make it." She said as she stepped off to the side to let her in.

Hinata nodded in response and made her way inside. "Thank you for inviting me. I baked a small cake for us." She said gesturing to the package

Tsuki smiled and gently took the package from her. "That's wonderful Hinata." She said and carried the cake over to the table and set it down.

In the Kitchen, Naruto was watching over the stove. He glanced back at the tabled and smiled. "Hey Hinata-chan, I'm glad you could make it." He said with a foxy smile.

Hinata nodded. "Thanks for inviting me Naruto-Kun." She replied and moved to help Naruto out in the kitchen. She casts him fugitive glances every so often, which go unnoticed by Naruto.

Tsuki watched the two of them with a sly smile. 'Today's the day they get a little push.' She thought as she started to fill up some glasses with water.

As they waited for the food to finish cooking Tsuki turned to Hinata. "So Hinata, you will never guess what happened after Naruto and I left the Academy." She said with a feral smile, glancing at Naruto to see if he wanted to join the conversation.

Hinata looked at Tsuki somewhat worried. "Do you two get in a fight again?" she asked.

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No we didn't, Mizuki Sensei came up to us to 'Congratulate' me for passing the exam." Naruto said with air quotes.

Hinata looked at him and blinked in confusion. "So what did he really want?" she asked politely but was slightly worried.

"He wanted Naruto to steal something from the Hokage for him." She said blatantly as she set plates on the table.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she gasped. "W-w-What?! H-He wanted you to steal something?" She yelled in surprise.

Naruto nodded. "Ya, something called the Scroll of Seals. Anyway, after he left Tsuki talked to me and we went to the Hokage and reported him."

Hinata nodded but her eyes were still wide with surprise. "I-i-It's so hard to believe that our Sensei was a traitor." She said with a hint of sadness.

Tsuki walked over to Hinata and started to pat her on the back. "Are you ok?" she asked politely.

Hinata looked over at her and nodded. "Y-yes I just need a moment."

Tsuki nodded in understanding and went back to finish setting the table. After a few minutes, Hinata seemed to settle down and returned to help out with the preparations.

Soon the food was done and Naruto started to bring it over to the table. "So what did your father say about passing the exam Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked as he set the food down.

"In front of the clan, he was decent, told me that it was expected of me." She replied as she started to prepare her plate.

Tsuki sat down across from her and started to prepare her own plate. "What about away from the clan?" she asked, knowing there was a major difference between the two.

A small smile appeared on Hinata's face and she looked up at the two. "He said he was proud of me."

Naruto and Tsuki returned her smile. "That's great Hinata-Chan," Naruto said giving her one of his trademark foxy smiles.

Hinata returned his smile and turned back to her plate. As they started eating hey changed the topic of their conversion to their upcoming teams and Senseis, discussing the possibilities and what could happen. After that finished eating, they moved on to various playing card and board games.

Eventually, Hinata looked up at the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh no, it's past eight already I have to get going." She said as she started to get out of her chair.

I'll get your jacket." Naruto said and walked over to the coat rack to retrieve it.

Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto-Kun." She said with a small smile.

Tsuki watched the two and then smirked playfully. She walked over to Hinata and hugged her. "Thanks for coming over Hinata." She said as she continued to smile.

Hinata nodded and returned the hug. "Thanks for having me." She said and turned her attention to Naruto as he walked over with her with her jacket.

As Naruto was about to hand Hinata's jacket over Tsuki stuck her foot out and tripped him, making him fall into Hinata. They two of them screamed in surprise as they fell to the floor.

Tsuki watched and smirked at the results of her plan. Naruto was on top of Hinata. Her jacket was between them but due to the fall, Naruto' face bumped up against Hinata's making the two of them kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what happened and his face turned red in embarrassment, however, it was not as red as Hinata's face which could easily be mistaken for a tomato.

'Perfect!' Tsuki thought as she watched her two friends slowly realize what had happened. In the back of her head she was pretty sure she could hear her real brother growl in annoyance.

Hinata and Naruto finally seemed to come back to their sense and quickly separated.

'I'm kissed Hinata-chan!'

I'm kissed Naruto-Kun!'

After a brief moment, Naruto spoke up. "S-sorry about that Hinata-chan. You're not hurt are you?" he asked, unable to look her in the eyes.

Hinata shook her head. "N-n-n-n-NO Naruto-Kun I-i-i-I'm fine." She said as she did her best to calm down.

Naruto nodded and handed over her jacket. "H-here you should probably get going."

Hinata nodded as she took her jacket and put it on. "Y-y-yes, I-i-I'll see you two tomorrow." She and made her way outside.

Naruto stared after her for a bit before he slowly wondered to his room.

Tsuki watched him and then turned her attention to the remains of their party. "Well, I better start cleaning up. From the looks of things he will be out of it for a while."

Hokage Tower the next day.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the Jonin gathered in front of him. They were to be the Senseis of the current graduating class. 'So many potential Genin, but we will have to see if they live up to that potential.' He thought before finally speaking up. "As you know we just have our initial Genin exam and in a few days you will be picking up a team for the actual test." He said and handed out some folders to each of them Jonin. "In there is the list of the students you will be taking along with their records. Take a few minutes to read through them before asking any questions."

After a few minutes, all of the Jonin seemed satisfied and closed the folders except for one who had his hand raised. "Yes, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked.

The Jonin in question stepped forward. "Well Hokage-sama everything seems good but there is one thing that sticks out to me. Why do I have four Genin instead of three?" he asked, causing the rest of the Jonin to turn and stare at him.

Hiruzen smiled. "We had an odd number class so we need to either give the extra Genin to someone as an apprentice or add her to another team. Due to her being younger than the rest of the graduates we decided to add her to a team of three making it a team of four." He explained. "Now does anyone else have any questions about their teams?" The Jonin all shook their heads. "Be at the academy in a few days to pick up your team, you are dismissed."

As they all started to leave Hiruzen spoke up. "Kakashi stay behind I have a few things to talk to you about. Kakashi turned around and walked back to the desk. Hiruzen waited for the rest of the Jonin to leave before signaling for his ANBU, who quickly appeared. "Seal the room and check for any bugs." He said. The Anbu nodded and vanished. Hiruzen sighed and turned back towards Kakashi.

"If he is taking security this seriously what he has to tell me is pretty big." Kakashi thought as he waited or the all clear.

After a few moments, the ANBU returned. "All Clear Hokage-Sama." The masked figure said before vanishing. Hiruzen nodded and turned towards Kakashi. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, you are to tell absolutely no one is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi responded.

Hiruzen nodded. "Good, now your fourth team member, she is more than a young prodigy. In fact, she is not even human. She is a Biju." He said and raised his hand to silence Kakashi. "I will answer your questions once I am finished." He said and received a nod in response.

"She came here a few years ago looking for her family, in this case, the Nine-tailed fox. During her visit, I had managed to strike a deal with her. She could live with the Host of the Nine-Tails if she joined the Village. Once the Current Host dies of natural causes or in the line of duty she and her brother can leave." He said giving a brief summary of their deal. "You may now ask your questions."

Kakashi just stared at the Hokage. 'A Biju. I am going to train and lead a Biju.' He thought and took a few moments to collect himself before speaking. "Who knows about this and how many tails does she have." He said trying to get the obvious questions out of the way.

"The only ones that know are me, my ANBU guard, Hiashi and you. The only other person who should eventually find out is Naruto but that might not before a while." He said as he took a breath from his pipe. "As for how many tails she has, she has ten."

Kakashi's eyes widen in shock. "T-t-Ten tails!? T-That's not possible!" There are only nine Biju."

Hiruzen shook his head. "I don't know how but she does exist and she has ten tails so she is a ten tailed beast. From what we have seen so far she is strong but she hides most of her power to blend in with other humans, she probably won't use her full strength unless she absolutely needs too."

Kakashi nodded as he struggled to cope with the fact he would be training a Biju. "Sir, how am I going to train her? She's a Biju I don't think there is much I can teach her."

Hiruzen shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. She has near perfect Chakra control and is skilled in Tai, Nin, and Genjutsu but aside from that, she is a normal Genin. Teach her like you would any other Genin."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "I understand. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"There is one more thing. Naruto knows about the fox, He took it a bit hard but he seems to be coping. Also, he is quite skilled in seals. It would be good if you could help expand his seal repertoire. After all Seal masters are in high demand these days." Hiruzen responded as he leaned back into his chair. "That is all you need to know for now. The rest is in your information packet."

Kakashi nodded and made his way out of the office. 'If they pass my test it will be one hell of a team.' He thought with a small smile as he took out his book and made his way to the training ground.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to post. I had a lot of writer's block with this chapter.


	15. Odd Encouters and Teaching

_Hokage tower_

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled as he looked over the I.D of the Ninja in front of him. "I am surprised Naruto I would have thought you would try to go for one last prank." He said as he looked up at the Ninja in question. Naruto no longer wore his orange jumpsuit. Instead, he was wearing tan shorts and a black short sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in the back. He had a kunai holder on each leg and two equipment pouches attached to his belt

Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yay well, I guess Tsuki's has started to rub off on me." He replied. 'That and she wouldn't let me and force me to get a new wardrobe by burning all my jumpsuits.' He thought in slight annoyance.

Hiruzen smiled back. "Now I have some work to do and I am sure you have some training you want to get done so you Should-" He started to say when the door to his office burst open and a brown haired kid wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts and a helmet that resembled the Second Hokage's ran in holding some wooden Shuriken.

"I got you this time Old man!" he yelled out as he raised his hand to through the shuriken but suddenly tripped and fell onto the floor.

Hiruzen let out a sigh as he looked over at the kid on the floor. "Konohamaru, What are you doing here."

Naruto looked between the two of them. "Do you know this guy Old man?" he asked.

The Hokage nodded. 'Yes, He is my Grandson." He said as he took a breath from his pipe and leaned back into his chair. "He is supposed to be training right now." He added with a stern look.

Konohamaru ignored his grandfather and rubbed his head. He took a moment to look around. He noticed Naruto and jumped up and pointed at him. "You! You tripped me!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Naruto blinked and stared at him. 'Is he serious?' he thought and let out a sigh. "Look kid you tripped on your own feet when you ran in here." He said as he turned his attention from the Hokage to Konohamaru. "If anything you should apologize to your grandfather for interrupting him."

"You lying I know it was you!" Konohamaru Growled at him.

Naruto just shook his head and walked up to Konohamaru, and whacked him on the top of the head. "You're such a brat. If I really tripped you don't you think your Old man would be telling me off." He said in an irritated tone.

Just then the door opened again and a man wearing simple Ninja gear, sunglasses, and a bandanna walked in and glanced around the room. "Honorable grandson there you are." He said as he walked towards him, giving Naruto a brief glance. "You shouldn't run off like that, if you ignore my training it will take you much longer to become Hokage."

Naruto rolled his eyes and made his way out. "I'll see you later Old man." He said as he walked out.

Naruto spent the next hour or so getting some supplies for the apartment. As he started to walk back him he glanced to his side and yawned. Attempting to head there using a cloth to match the wood was a kid from the looks of it. Sadly he had the cloth backward so he was easily spotted.

"You know you're using that wrong, you're supposed to have it the other way around." He said. The person dropped the cloth and revealed himself to be the same kid from the Hokage's office.

"Hey you're the same kid from before, Konohamaru right?" Naruto said as he looked at him somewhat confused.

"Woah You must be good in order to spot me when I'm hiding," Konohamaru said as he gathered up the cloth.

Naruto just stood there and shook his head. 'Does he really think he was hidden?' he thought as he watched the Hokage's grandson.

"I hate to break it to you but it wasn't that hard, you need a lot more practice." He said and then turned away to continue walking home.

Hey, wait!" Konohamaru called out. Naruto turned around and looked at him.

"Do you need something?" he asked, somewhat irritated.

Konohamaru looked Naruto in the eyes, He had a serious expression on his face. "I want you to train me." He said.

Naruto looked at him and blinked. "You want me to train you?" he asked and Konohamaru nodded. "Don't you already have a Sensei?"

Konohamaru looked at the ground. "Ebisu is ok I guess, but he keeps talking like his training is the fastest way to becoming Hokage." He explained. "P-plus He keeps calling me Honorable Grandson instead of my name."

Naruto nods in understanding. "I see, you do know I am a genin so I don't have much I can teach you right?" Konohamaru nodded and looked down at the ground disappointed. "But that doesn't mean I have a thing or two I couldn't teach you." Naruto added with a smile.

Konohamaru looked up. "R-really? You mean you'll teach me?" he asked excitedly.

Naruto nodded in response. "Come with me and we can get started." He said and started to lead Konohamaru off to the academy training ground. "BY the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Upon arriving Naruto turned towards his student. "So first things first, do you know what Chakra is?" he asked and received a nod in response. "Good that saves us some time. What I am going to show you will seem boring now but in the long run, it will be immensely helpful." He said as he picked up a leaf and removed his headband.

He put the leaf on his forehead and started to use his chakra to keep it there. "This is the Leaf Sticking technique. It helps you with your Chakra control. The objective is to hold the leaf on your forehead using only your Chakra. You do this by focusing your Chakra at your forehead and try to have it hold the leaf." He explained as he leaned forward to show the leaf would not fall.

He then picked up a Leaf and handed it to Konohamaru. "Go ahead and try it."

Konohamaru took the leaf and put it on his forehead and upon letting go the leaf fell to the ground. He tried again but got the same result. This continued on few a few minutes and Konohamaru was starting to get frustrated.

"Konohamaru, relax it will be harder for you if you let your frustration take over." Naruto said as he walked closer to the boy. "If you relax and just try to focus on your Chakra and the leaf you can do this." He added. Konohamaru opened his mouth but Naruto raised his hand to stop him. "I know it is hard, trust me I probably had the worst time trying to do this but it will be well worth it. Learning and doing Jutsu will become a lot easier once you get this down."

Konohamaru stood there silent for a little bit before nodding. "I think I understand." He said and started the exercise again. Slowly but surely the leaf would take a bit longer to fall.

"See you're getting it now, it was just a matter of time." Naruto said with a smile.

Konohamaru nodded excitedly and smiled. "Thanks, Naruto." He said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back at him. "Your welcome Konohamaru, be sure to keep this up and maybe you 'll get to tree climbing." He said. Konohamaru nodded before focusing back on keeping the leaf on his forehead.

It took Konohamaru another hour for him to keep the leaf on his forehead for a few minutes.

"Good job Konohamaru," Naruto said with a smile. "Just be sure to practice this every day and once you can keep the leaf on your forehead for an hour I will teach you how to walk up a tree."

Konohamaru nodded. "I will Boss." He said with a smile.

Naruto turned to leave with Ebisu dropped down in front of him. "Honorable Grandson I finally found you." He said as he rudely walked pasted Naruto, bumping him a bit as he did so.

"Come let's continue your training, you don't want to be associated with a person of questionable reputation." He said as he glanced over at Naruto. "And as a Genin, there is very little he could teach you."

Konohamaru shook his head. 'No Naruto Nii-san has already taught me something awesome." He said and demonstrated the leaf holding technique. Ebisu looked at him in surprise and turned to Naruto who had a big smile on his face. "Can't teach him anything useful can I?" he asked in a snarky tone. "In a few days if he works on it I'm going to teach him tree walking." He said and turned to leave. "See you later Konohamaru keep up your training and you will go far."

Ebisu just stood there in surprise for a few moments before he could recompose himself. He turned to Konohamaru and fixed his sunglass. "You should probably head him we will continue your training tomorrow and try to make up for all the training you missed today."

Konohamaru frowned and nodded before he made his way back home.

 _Naruto's Apartment._

After a relaxing walk, Naruto returned to his apartment and was greeted by the smile of dinner as he walked inside. "Tsuki, I'm home." He called out as he kicked off his sandals and walked towards the kitchen.

In the Kitchen Tsuki had just put the finishing touches on the chicken she was cooking and she turned towards him. "Welcome home Naruto Nii-san." She said with a smile and started to care the food over to the table. "You were gone all day did something happen?"

Naruto nodded. "Yay I ran into the Old man's Grandson and ended up training him for a bit then his actual teacher showed up and said I couldn't teach Konohamaru anything but he proved him wrong when I demonstrated the Leaf holding Technique." He explained as he sat down at the table.

Tsuki looked at him and blinked. "Sounds like you had a weird day." She said and started to set up their plates.

* * *

So funny thing, I never actually watched the episode this chapter is based on I only know what loosely happened. Originally I wasn't going to even write out the encouter with Konohamaru and jsut have a summury of what happened but while I was doing that it just felt wrong so I wrote this. Definately not my best chapter but I wanted to get something out I will probably come back and fix it up later if I feel like it. Will be working on the cnext chapter to my Harry Potter fic next so look forward to that.


	16. The Teams

Naruto yawned as he slowly got up on his bed. He glanced out the window and noticed the sun had just started to peak through his curtains. He got up and made his way over to his dresser and looked through his clothes.

During the break, Tsuki had forced him to change his wardrobe to get more appropriate clothes for a ninja and much to his displeasure there was very little orange in it. After looking through his clothes he put on a black short sleeve shirt with a dull orange spiral on the back and simple grey shorts. He put his Kunai and shuriken holder on and made his way into the kitchen. Upon entering the room he found Tsuki working on breakfast.

"Morning Naruto Nii-san," She said as she worked on the eggs and bacon. "Did you sleep well?"

Naruto nodded as he made his way over to the cabinets and got a glass. "Pretty well, though I had a bit of trouble falling asleep." He said as he filled his glass up with water and started to set the table with forks and plates.

"That's understandable. It is a big day today." She replied before moving away from the food to set the table. "Who do you think will be on your team?" she asked as she glanced over at him.

Naruto closed his eyes to think. "Well I doubt it will be Ino, Shikamaru or Choji, they might want those three together due to their parents' legendary teamwork." He said as he thought about the current class. "I guess it could be possible to end up with Shino, Hinata or you."

Tsuki nodded. "It's possible, though there are plenty of other people, you could end up with some Civilian kids." She replied as she brought the food over to the table and set it down. "Don't forget Sasuke and Sakura as well."

Naruto nodded and took a drink from his glass. "Being with them wouldn't be too bad I guess." He said before He scooped some eggs onto his plate.

Tsuki nodded as she put some bacon on her own plate. "Hmm I would imagine working with them might be a bit difficult." She said as she watched Naruto for his reaction.

Naruto stopped for a moment to think before looking over at her. "I don't think it will be too bad, I mean Sasuke can be a bit of a pain but Sakura is ok."

Tsuki stared at Naruto for a moment. "OK, I will give you that, though she could stand to spend some more time training." She said before she turned her attention back to her plate of food.

The two of them spend their breakfast in silence after that. Naruto finished eating first and started working on cleaning up the dishes.

Soon Tsuki finishes her meal and makes her way to her room to finish getting ready. By the time Naruto finished with the dishes she was back and ready to go. "Are you ready Naruto Nii-san?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. Naruto did a quick pat-down and shook his head.

"No, I'm good to go." He said with a smile and the two of them made their way to the academy. They jumped across the rooftops to get there faster. Soon they arrived at their destination and made their way to their old classroom.

As they entered Naruto looked around, noticing how empty it was. "Huh, no one is here." He said out loud as he and Tsuki entered.

"I guess we just got up that early." She replied as they made their way to their usual seats. Once they took their seats Tsuki took out a book and started to read through it while Naruto stared out the window.

Slowly students started to trickle into the room and fill up the seats. Eventually, Hinata arrived and made her way to the two of them.

"Good Morning Naruto-Kun, Tsuki-Chan." She said as she took a seat next to the two of them. Naruto turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan." He said.

Tsuki nodded as well looked up from her book. "Good morning Hinata, did you have a good week?" she asked.

"Yes though my Father increased my Training after hearing that I passed, but it is not too bad." She explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Ya Tsuki and I increased our training as well. But it is worth it." He said.

They continued to talk as the rest of the students made their way in. Soon Iruka walked in and cleared his throat which stopped all conversations.

"Congratulations for passing your Genin exam, but your trials are just beginning. The life of a Ninja is a long and difficult one. But if you work hard I know you all will succeed." He said as he adjusted the papers in his hand. "Now all of you will be sorted into teams of three with one Jonin sensei. So The teams are..(Not making up all the teams so just sticking with the main ones.)

"Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki" At this Naruto perked up. "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura jumped up in excitement and Sasuke just remained his normal self. "and Tsuki Okami." Tsuki and Naruto smiled at this but Hinata seemed sad.

"Sorry Hinata but we can still hang out. Tsuki said and pat her on the back, Hinata just nodded.

"Team Eight is Hinata Hyuga," Hinata perked up a bit. "Kiba Inuzuki," Kiba smiled at this. "and Shino Aburame." Shino remained quiet as usual.

"Team Nine is still in circulation so the next team is Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Ino seemed upset but the other two seemed fine.

"Your senseis will be here in a few hours, I suggest you go get lunch and spend some time with your new teammates and I would like to wish you all good luck." He said before gathering the papers and headed out of the room.

The students started to gather up with their teams and made their way outside. Tsuki nodded to Naruto and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke would you like to have lunch together?" Naruto asked as they arrived at the desk. Sasuke looked at them for a few moments. "No." he said and turned away, making his way out of the room.

Sakura looked at Sasuke before turning back to Naruto and Tsuki. "Umm, maybe next time." She said and followed Sasuke out of the room.

Tsuki sighed and looked at Naruto. "I was worried about that." She muttered before turning to Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, who were still there who was still there. "Mind if we join your team for lunch?"

"I don't mind, what about you two?" Hinata asked as she turned to her teammates.

Kiba shook his head. "EH, why not. We might not get it to hang out for a while." He said.

Shino just nodded and remained relatively silent.

Hinata, Naruto, and Tsuki smiled and the five of them made their way outside. The group wandered to a nearby park and took a seat under a tree.

Hinata took a look at the group before speaking up. "S-so what do you guys think of the teams?" She asked.

They all took some time to think with Naruto speaking up first. "Well I guess it's ok, I would have preferred to have you on my team Hinata-Chan." He said with a smile.

Kiba barked a laugh. "Ya, you got it a bit on the low-end Naruto, getting Sasuke "I am better than everyone else" Uchiha, it's going to be rough on you two."

Hinata nodded. "At least you and Tsuki are together, though it is weird I have never heard of a four-man squad."

"It's quite simple," Shino said speaking for the first time. "There were thirty-one students who passed so one team needed to have one more person they the others." He said, causing the other to look at him.

"As for the teams, it is just as simple. They are setting up specialized groups." He added gesturing to Hinata, Kiba and himself. "Our team, for example, is a scouting and tracking team, yours seems to be a combat team."

The four of them stared at Shino in surprise, finally, Kiba spoke up. "Dude I think that is the most I have ever heard you talk." He said bluntly.

The rest of them smiled before they turned their attention to their lunches. The rest of their conversation devolved into small talk about what their senseis could be like or what they were hoping to learn.

Soon the lunch hour ended and they made their way back to the academy. They returned to the seat they were in before and slowly the other graduates made their way back.

After a few minutes, the door opened again and a few Jonin walked in and started to call out their teams before leading them away. A woman with long messy black hair, Red eyes and an outfit they looking like it was covered with wrappings stepped forward. "Team 8 you're with me." She called out.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata nodded and stood up. Hinata turned to Naruto and Tsuki. "I will see you two later." She said with a smile before following her team out.

Soon the only ones left were team 7 Minutes turned to hours as their patencies started to wear thin. "

"Where is this guy?" Naruto finally asked out loud as he leaned back in his chair. His teammates turned to look at him.

"Maybe he just got back from a mission." Sakura said as she thought of some ideas.

"I don't think so, why assign a Jonin to a team when he is not even here," Tsuki said annoyed at how long they had been waiting.

Naruto growled a bit and stood up before walking over to the chalkboard and grabbed the eraser. He then took out some string and a kunai. He laid the Kunai on the top of the eraser, making sure that the blade was fully covered by the eraser, to add some weight and tied the two together. Once it was secure he grabbed and chair and walked over to the door, wedging the eraser between the door and the frame.

"Naruto stop! You can't prank our Sensai!" She yelled out.

"Naruto turned to her. "Well, then he should have been here on time." He said as he put the chair back and moved back to his desk.

Tsuki smiled at Naruto and turned her attention to the door. Sakura pouted. "Fine but don't blame me when you get in trouble.

Sasuke just sat there and rolled his eyes at the actions of his teammates.

Soon a hand appeared on the door and opened it. A man with point white hair a face mask over the bottom of his face and his headband covering one of his eyes walked in. As the door opened the eraser fell and hit him on the head.

Naruto smiles and starts to laugh as does Tsuki. "I can't believe you feel for that," Naruto said as he laughed.

The man looked at them for a moment. "Hmm let's see… My first impression of this group… You're a bunch of idiots." He said causing the group to stare at him in worry.

"Let's take this meeting outside, meet me on the roof." He said and headed out the door.

Sasuke stood up and headed out the door, ignoring the rest of his team. Sakura turned to Naruto. "Good job Naruto you annoyed out new Sensei." She said before heading out the door, following Sasuke.

Tsuki shakes her head at Sakura and follows her. Naruto follows behind after grabbing his Kunai.

Soon they end up on the roof, sitting together on a bench looking at their Sensei who is leaning on the handrails.

"SO why don't you introduce yourselves." Their sensei said.

"UM, what do you want us to say Sensei?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

"Things you like, Things you hate, hobbies dreams for your future, that sort of stuff." Their sensei said.

"Shouldn't you go first since we don't know who you are?" Tsuki added.

"I suppose that makes sense. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Thinks I like and things I hate…. I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future Hmm I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He said (Paraphrased to direct quote from the anime)

Sakura and Naruto stared at him somewhat dumbfounded while Tsuki and Sasuke narrowed their eyes.

"OK, it's your turn, let's start with the blond one," Kakashi said.

"My I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like Raman, Training, spending time with Tsuki and Hinata-chan. I hate how long it takes to cook Raman some times and homework. For my hobby, I guess learning about Fūinjutsu would it and My Dream is to be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto said excitedly. His team aside form Tsuki look at him upon mentioning Fūinjutsu.

'Interesting I guess he takes a bit after his clan then.' Kakashi thought before turning to Sakura. "Ok, you're next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like…I mean the person I like" she said and started to giggle. "My Dream for the future is" she muttered and then started to squeal. During this Naruto and Tsuki roll their eyes.

'Seems like I got someone who needs a dose of reality.' Kakashi thought. "And what do you hate?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Ino." She yelled out.

Kakashi sighed internally before he turned to Sasuke. "OK, it's your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, I don't like anything." He said, causing his team to look at him curiously. "What I have is not a dream but an ambition that I will make a reality. I am going to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

Tsuki narrowed her eyes at him. 'Seems more like an obsession than an ambition.' She thought.

'I wonder who he wants to kill, maybe the person who attacked his clan?' Naruto thought as he looked at his teammate.

'Sasuke is so cool.' Sakura thought.

'Just as I thought.' Kakashi thought before he turned to the last member of the team. "OK best for last." He said to Tsuki.

"MY name is Tsuki, I like spending time with Naruto Nii-san, Hinata and my brothers and sisters." She said as she started her introduction. Sakura looks at her confused as she mentions her brothers and sisters.

"My hobbies are training and exploring forests. My dream is to find my lost siblings so we can be a family again." She said in a happy tone but her eyes showed her determination.

Naruto smiled at her encouragingly, Sasuke glances at her somewhat curiously while Sakura was unable to hide her curious expression.

'Just as the Hokage said.' Kakashi said to himself before standing up. "OK, your each unique and have your own goals and dreams. SO tomorrow we will meet at Training Ground Seven."

"What will we be doing Sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's something very special we will be doing together as a team," Kakashi responded in his lazy tone of voice.

Tsuki stared at him. "What will we be doing exactly? Team exercises, Taijutsu practice?"

To their teams surprise instead of an answer, Kakashi started to laugh. "Well if I tell you, you're not going to like it," Kakashi said, causing his team to stare at him intently.

"Out of the thirty-one graduates very few will actually Genin Tomorrow is your real Genin test and on average only 66ish percent pass. The rest go back to the academy." He said, answering their unasked question.

Sakura's face changed to one of shock while Naruto and Tsuki changed to one of determination. Sasuke continued to hide his feelings but seemed to also be determined.

Upon seeing their expressions Kakashi nodded. "Well, I will meet you tomorrow morning at Seven. Oh, and I recommend not to eat anything or you might throw up." He said before vanishing.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long I had a lot of writer's block when working on this chapter. As for the teams, Yes I kept them as the same minus Team 7 I thought it might be better that way due to possible interaction between Naruto, Tsuki, Sakura and Sasuke rather then Hinata.


End file.
